What Danger Lurks
by Kieko Rose
Summary: After the final showdown how did Bobby, Doug, Brenda, and Catherine make it out of the desert and what if the mutants wanted revenge against them? Do any of them even stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

What Dangers Lurk

Couples: Doug/Bobby, Brenda/OC

Warning: This fic will include in later chapters: death, violence, paranoia, and revenge. This chapter is pretty much explaining how they managed to get out of the desert and what troubles they ran into trying to escaped.

The pov in this chapter is Doug except if there is Italics and then it is in a secret pov.

* * *

It has really been a bad weekend. We were all so hurt. We must have walked for hours before we saw the gas station. It had been a hot day, the sun beating down on us, beating down on Katherine who we tried to keep as covered as possible. For all of us knew how easily babies can be affected by the gruesome heat.

Beast was wagging his tail as we saw the gas station that we first passed. Bobby was currently holding Katherine as Brenda was walking ahead of me and I was walking slowly, making them slow down as well. My legs where cramping and it was hard for me to catch my breath, but at least I saved Katherine. Who ever that woman was who saved Katherine and me from that mutant I thank dearly. If it was not for her we would both be died. We could have all died, Bobby, Brenda, and us.

Brenda pounded on the gas station door asking the gas station attendant to let us in but no one came out, no one at all. Katherine was crying now and Bobby was trying to calm her down as much as possible, I wobbled over to the door pounding on it mimicking Brenda. "Come on, I know you are in there!" I screamed before crying in pain looking at my hand which was still bleeding from losing two fingers.

Brenda turned to me looking at my hand in distress. I wanted to tell her not to worry that I will be fine but the look on her face froze me. She thinks that at any second I'm just going to fall over and die which at times even I thought I was just going to fall over and die. But I will never admit it to her who had been so sickly raped in the trailer before watching my wife die, Am I mad at her for not trying to save Lynn? No, how can I blame someone who had been though something as horrible as rape. She was in no state to think clearly about trying to help Lynn…

I turn my direction to Bobby and sighed. I was mad at him at first for the whole thing. I mean he saw his own dog cut up, he knew they were something off about the place but he did not warn us at all. I'm still trying to figure that one out; he could have saved them all, Lynn, and Ethel. Big Bob probably would have died no matter what the boy did so I was not blaming him for that death. But he could have saved Brenda from being raped, could have saved Katherine from being kidnapped, could have saved my fingers from so cruelly being chopped off. Still as easy as it would be to blame him I could not fully blame him. He was only a child still who had hit his head really bad. He was probably suffering from a concussion.

He was rude to me when I first met him; he was also such a teenager thinking, as all teenagers do, that he was king of the world. But now I miss that arrogant little attitude of his. Now he was so quiet, his eyes full of guilt and terror, and Brenda her eyes full of disbelief and shame. Would these kids ever be fine again? I sighed remembering Ethel's words "take care of my children?" I lied to her about Lynn saying she was sleeping, she knew though, she knew that she was died. I saw her pain in her eyes, one daughter raped the other died her own husband gruesomely killed. Still I must keep her promise; I will make sure her children survive. I walk around the gas station yelling for Brenda and Bobby to stay together, if they see anything run as fast as they could and hide, hide as well as they could. I took the dog, we where a good team together, he saved my neck back in the house, he was the reason I was still alive. Therefore he was like a lucky charm; as long as he was beside me I will be safe. I circle the gas station staring at the fence beside it, where the desert laid. I knew something was up about this place. I read the sign, **No trespassing. United States Government, department of energy. **Jesus, this was a government society, what happened to all the people? What happened here that turned those people into such mutants.

No one was here; maybe the mutants killed him as well. Where we stuck out here by ourselves? I return to Bobby and Brenda who looked scared out of their minds. They ran to me again hugging me for the tenth time today, Brenda telling me to never leave them again. I sighed again, their hugs where really hurting me but I knew they hugged me to try to feel some sort of safety. They worried so much about me, every time I leave only for a second they suspect I had died. I worried about them as well but still they worried about me and that worried me. They did not need to worry about me; they have themselves to worry about.

A car was coming shaking us of our hug Brenda and me flagging the car down begging them to stop. I knew that was a lot to except of a car to do, stop for four people, one of them seriously full of blood. If I was in the car I would have thought the four people where killers or something and would have kept on driving. I was surprised when they stopped, a nice elderly couple who smiled at us until she saw me.

"Oh god, what happened?" She asked us no one wanting to respond, to even think about what had happened to us. I wondered if she would have believed us if we told her the truth, somehow I doubted that she would.

"We got into a car accident about a mile and a half left of here." I responded as Bobby and Brenda stared on straight looking into the desert with large eyes.

"Oh, my dear," the old woman said, "Are you guys the only ones involved in the car accident? Or are there others?" _Such an odd question to just throw out, old people they are always so funny. _

That question stung my heart as I remembered Lynn laying in her own blood, her face frozen in time in horror. Ethel getting shot near her chest alive enough to whisper those dreaded words to me. Long enough so I could lie and say that Lynn was still alive. Big Bob being burned to death and Bobby cried and wanted to get revenge and Brenda was being raped, and Katherine…it was too much to think about, I did not want to remember. A short sob escaped both Brenda and Bobby and I put my arms around them, hugging them again trying to give them the feeling of safety. I knew it would not work but still I tried.

"No, we are the only ones." I said sounding fake and harsh and too emotional.

"Do you need a ride?" They asked us, I looked at them in shock. If we did not need a fucking ride why in the hell would we flag them down? "Yes, a ride would be nice." Was what I chose to say instead of cussing at them.

"Well then mister, where to?" The old man said. Where the fuck do they expect us to say. _Take us to Disneyland. Whee_. These old people are two very dumb people.

"Please, we need to the hospital." I snapped at them too full of pain and too hot to tolerate their weird attitude.

"Hey, don't get mad at us mister, I was not the one who got his family into a car accident was I, dufus." The old guy screamed, "Maybe I should just leave you guys out here, huh?" _Please do, make it easy on all of us._

"No, please! We really need to get to a hospital." I pleaded to them. They looked at each other for a minute before finally the old woman said, "come on in them." _Damn!_

"Now the fastest hospital is in the last town which could be about forty-five minutes from here." The old guy said as he did a u-turn in the gas station and drove away from the part of the desert, the desert where the mutants once laid. The mutants which I hoped had all been killed, but even as we drove away from the desert I stared from the back window at the desert, Katherine in my lap, waiting to see any form of the mutants. _See you soon._

The hospital was really busy when the old couple dropped us off, a nurse immediately separated Brenda and I from Bobby who was left in the waiting area, the nurses only worried about Brenda, Katherine, and me. I looked back at Bobby sitting in the waiting room, beast lying next to Bobby's chair. Bobby just sat there staring out in space not saying a word to the nurse who was trying to talk to him. It worried me; the bobby I knew would never act like he is acting like now, still not speaking, not a word to anybody. _Leaving the boy alone in a waiting area where the women at the front desk were not paying attention to anyone, how foolish. _At the same time Brenda was yelling at the nurse who was taking her into a room, begging them to let her go, to let her stay with me. Katherine was still in my arms, I would not let the doctors separate her from me.

I was taken into a room, stripped of my clothes and being stuck wearing a ridiculous short hospital grown before being told to lie down on the bed, and then the nurse tells me that the doctor will be shortly. The only thing I wanted to tell the doctor was to hurry the fuck up. To get this over with so I could go home. I was glad that the nurse let Katherine stay in the room with me. She was asleep right now, her little chest moving up and down with every heartbeat. It made me think about Lynn and how beautiful she was and how intelligent she was and how much she loved her daughter. Our daughter, so beautiful and alive, I don't know what I would have done if she died.

I heard a door open as the doctor walked in, he was old, probably around sixty years old and had the look of kindness in his face that you don't always see in too many people these days. I felt like I could trust him, I felt safe. He came in reading a chart before saying in a loud voice, "So I heard you got into a car accident?"

Yes, how about the others, Brenda and Bobby? Are they okay?" I immediately asked.

"Brenda is still being examined as for the boy he is still in the waiting room, we will have the nurse do a check x-ray test but other then that the boy seems okay. We are more worried about Brenda and yourself." The doctor told me as he re-read a chart. I frowned, Brenda does not look any bit worse then Bobby does, so why pay attention to Brenda and not Bobby?

"Now, we should probably get some X-rays done to check for any broken bones. Oh my god, what happened to your hand?" The doctor asked me making me look at my three-finger hand.

"It happened during the car accident, I was switching the radio station when I hit a large rock and the front car was smashed and here I am, with two fingers missing." I said in complete panic knowing that what I said was really stupid but it was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"Let me see!" The doctor ordered taking my hand into his hand as he expected my hand. "The fingers where removed very cleanly. It is almost like the fingers had been cut off by something sharp."

Panic gripped me hard, oh god, what do I say to that? "It was cut by the radio; I guess it was sharp enough." I said closing my eyes begging him to believe me.

"Okay if that is what you say I will believe you. Okay let's go and get the x-ray done." The doctor said as he pulled a wheel chair up to the bed and helped me into the chair. I sigh as a nurse came into the room and picked up Katherine and I froze. "Don't take her, please let me take my baby with me." Both the nurse and the doctor gave me a strange look.

"I'm just going to take her to the doctor's lounge. Don't worry Mr. Carter she will be safe there, we will have a local doctor watch her until the x-ray is all done. Once the x-ray is done and we make sure that you have no internal injuries we will give your baby back to you" The doctor says smiling at me.

"You promise." I asked them sincerely.

"Yes, we both promise." The doctor says as he started to wheel me out, the nurse with my baby right behind us. We passed though a couple of hallways, passed the waiting room, Bobby still sitting there as still as stone not responding to anyone around him.

I looked at him, feeling really sad, feeling really hopeless at seeing him so traumatized. "Hey, can you give my baby to Bobby?" I asked the nurse sill staring at the silent boy.

"No, the baby will go into the doctor's lounge." The doctor says. I started to get suspicious; I mean why they would want my baby to go to the doctor's lounge so badly, "are you going to steal my baby?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"No, not at all, I promise you your baby will be safe and you will be getting her back. Okay?" The doctor said to me rolling me into the x-ray machine. They had me lay down on the bed telling me strictly to be still, that the x-rays should only take a couple of minutes. I did sit still though the x-rays, and then I was rolled to another room and had a cat-scan to make sure that nothing had happened to my head. Then I had to lie still as a nurse washed me from all the blood I had collected, my heart crying as I saw the amount of blood being washed away from my body.

I was actually surprised that after all the blood was washed away from my body I was not as hurt as I thought I was. Yes I still had the cuts from the tire-thorns, and I had all sort of cuts and bruises but I was not that bad off. The nurse looked at the cuts from the tire-thorns but did not say anything thankfully.

After I was clean they gave me some scrubs which I was thankful for as they looked at all the x-rays and the cat-scans.

"Well, we looked at the x-rays and you have a broken rib which needs to be wrapped and you have a sprained arm which needs a cast, and you need a couple of stitches on some of your deeper cuts. But other then that you seem pretty good, no internal bleeding, and no damage of any of your organs." The doctor said reading off the chart.

"How long will it take?" I asked him sincerely.

"About half a day." The doctor replied. I sighed putting my head in my hands. Half a day, Jesus. All I want to do is go home and fall to sleep.

Half a day later I was wrapped, switched, and I was ready to leave. A nurse came into my room carrying my little sweetie, Katherine who screamed and screamed until she saw me and she suddenly started smiling holding out her little arms toward me. I immediately took her in my arms, smelling her little hair. God, I love her so much. What would I do without her? I kissed her little head before smiling at the nurse who smiled back, "thank you." I said to her. The nurse smiled at me before giving Katherine a little rattle, "have a safe trip home." She said to me before leaving the room. I stood up painfully, my leg still hurting like crazy before shaking the doctor's hand and walking out the door.

The door opened and blond hair came into view. Brenda stared at me her head bowed, eyes teary. I frown at her as I took her in my arms. _It's okay Brenda, no need to cry._

Someone touched my arm and I excepted it to be Bobby but as I turned around I saw another doctor, this time a girl doctor. "Mr. Carter, I need to speak to you about Brenda." The girl doctor said, I looked back at Brenda handing Katherine over to her as I followed the girl doctor over to her office.

"Okay, Mr. Carter. I don't know how to say this but there is evidence that Brenda has been sexually molested. I don't know who had done it, but I do know you are not part of the family so that makes you a suspect." The doctor said I just looked at her in shock. What in the hell, I would not rape my own sister-in-law.

"I never laid a hand on Brenda." I spit at her rudely. The nerve of this little bitch, stupid nurse how could she think of such a thing.

"How do you know her?" She asked me.

"She is my sister-in-law." I told her calmly.

"Okay, will you agree to take a blood test?" She asked me just as calmly.

"What for?" I asked her getting more fed up, "I told you I did not touch her."

"I know Mr. Carter, but a simple blood test will only prove your innocence. I think you should really agree to take the test."

"Fine."

The test was quick; waiting for the results took forever. I sat in the office waiting for the test results, the doctor glaring at me suspecting me of a crime so horrible that I was shocked that they would even suspect me of it. Finally the test results came back, the stupid doctor taking her sweet ass time opening it. Finally she looked at the results before sighing throwing the paper away looking at me. "You are free to go, you did not rape her." She said sounding sad, as if she wanted me to be the one who raped her.

I left her office rudely, what a waste of time. Brenda was waiting for me near the waiting room. I grabbed Katherine from her making faces at Katherine smiling as she laughed. I looked at Brenda who was slightly smiling at me.

"Seen your brother yet?" I asked her and her small smile faded really quickly.

"No, I have no idea where he is." She replied looking around the waiting room, "oh god he is not in here." She said starting to freak out. "Bobby!" She screamed, "Bobby!"

The nurses started to run over to us looking at her screaming, I run up to the nearest nurse, "have you seen a boy around here?" I asked her.

She nodded her head lightly, "does he boy have brown hair, tall, around sixteen or seventeen?"

"Yes, have you seen him?" I asked her feeling more afraid by the second.

"Yeah, the boy and his father walked out the door." The nurse said.

"What do you mean he walked out of here with his father? His father is dead!" Brenda said with large eyes.

"We thought it was the father, he said he was the boy's father and he was taking him home. He said that staying in the waiting room was not something a fifteen year old should be doing. He said he will bring the boy back as soon as his friend reawakens." The nurse said, as my blood freezes in my blood, oh god, Bobby what have you gotten yourself into? Will maybe it was another boy, right?

Brenda pulls out her purse and looks though the pictures holding a school picture of Bobby in her hand and held it out in front of the nurse. "Is this the boy you saw leaving?" She asked.

"Yes." She said taking the picture from Brenda. "Well the boy was not fifteen years old but sixteen and he was here waiting for us, oh god where is beast?" Brenda asked looking around.

"Beast, you mean Wolf?" The nurse asked Brenda, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Who is Wolf?" Brenda asked me as tears started to build in her eyes.

"The dog that was with the boy, the one who the father told us hated him, it was basically growling at the man the whole time." The nurse said.

"You don't think that was suspicious?" I asked her wanting to slap her across her face.

"No, the father told me that his son had run away a week ago along with his face because he was going to put Wolf to sleep the next day at a Veterinarian Office and the boy was not happy about it. I thought his father was trying to drag his son home and the dog was choosing his sides.

"Again, the boy's father is dead. That couldn't have been his father."

"There was no evidence that the guy was not his father. The boy did not seem frightened or panicked or said anything to us so we just thought it was his father."

Both Brenda and I darted to the door, Katherine still in my arms. The only thought I had was who had Bobby, was it one of the mutants? Of course not, the mutants were dead, weren't they? Could it be a murderer, a rapist? The guy could be anyone, anyone who wants to hurt the boy.

"Bobby!" Both Brenda and I screamed as loud as we could. Why didn't he speak up against the man? I mean he was in the fucking hospital for heaven's sake, all he had to do was yell or cry or punch the guy. Oh god, I should have never left him alone. I should have demanded that he came with me, so I could watch over him. I knew Bobby has not been himself lately. He did not speak at all, in fact the last time I heard him speak was when he saw me coming back with Katherine and the trailer was exploded, and they where standing around looking around, one mutant laying on the ground dead. They hugged me with so much force at that moment. Still why did he not speak out?

He could be dead right now, he could be raped right now, he could have been locked in a room and we will never see him again. I can't let that happen I need to see him again; I need him here with us. Most of the family had already died I could not bear to lose another. "Bobby," I screamed again as loud as I could, "Beast!" I cried suddenly, over and over again I called them, freaking out with each passing second.

Brenda was crying now, sobbing loudly into the night, it was a small town; Bobby has to be here somewhere. Memories flashed before my eyes, walking in the mutant little town, looking for Katherine, how I found her in that bedroom rolling around on the bed. The terrors that I found inside the house were way too much to ignore. I cant go though that again, I barely survived the last time. What if we meet more trouble here?

Over Brenda's crying I heard something else, it was really quiet, but I could hear it. I covered Brenda's mouth with my hand and tried to listen very hard. There, I heard it again, it came from north of us. I start to run toward the sound not really sure what it was but not really caring. All of the sudden Brenda gasped. I turn to her suddenly as she looks more focused then before. "Its beast." She screamed running ahead of me.

I ran as well, hearing the barking getting more defined, louder as we got nearer and nearer. We stopped, the barking as loud as it could get, we look at what was blocking us from the barking, was a house. I frowned looking at the front door, Beast growling and howling angrily. I looked at Brenda who was biting her lips as silent tears ran down her face, "What do you think happened to my brother?" She asked me quietly.

I did not tell her but I had ideas of what could be happening to Bobby and none of them was good. "Brenda, no matter what happens; I want you to know that I will always be there for you." I told her not being able to look into her eyes. Not wanting to see the fear and bitterness and deep sadness in her eyes, not wanting to admit that I'm feeling the same way. I hand Katherine to Brenda kissing her head softy, before turning to the door.

"Hide, okay. Run and hide, hide near." I told her picking up a heavy rock and walking to the front door. The problem is how do I except to open the goddamn door? I don't have a key and I doubt the door is as brittle as the doors and walls in the mutant village. Still, I back up as far as possible and I threw my whole weight into the door which surprisingly swung open, I crashed to the ground.

I was not ready for the sight in front of me even if I expected it. Beast was tried up to an old radiator. He was growling and trying to jump away from the radiator trying to crawl as near to a door as he possibly could. I untied Beast who immediately licked my hand and whimpered. I grabbed his collar as he dragged me to a door near the back of the house. Sweat fall down my face as I panicked when I heard no noise from Bobby, no word at all. I watched as Beast stiffed around the floor growling louder as he pawed the door whimpering up at me.

The message Beast was trying to tell me was clear. Bobby was in the other room, but what condition he was in is a whole other issue. I paused in front of the door afraid to open the door, afraid to find out what happened to him, if he was even still alive. It was all too quiet but not quiet enough for I could hear the bed springs squeaking and I almost cried. Hoping, no praying that it is not what it seems, that the bed that is squeaking has nothing to do with him even though I know it is probably what I first thought. _Just leave already. There is nothing you can do. He will belong to us._

Beast whimpered up at me shaking me out of my thoughts. The squeaking stopped and that only made me close my eyes hard. Why didn't he make any noise? Heavy footsteps were getting louder as someone walked to the door and I ducked behind a dusty couch, taking Beast with me. The door was swung open; a middle-aged person walked from the doorway toward the kitchen, Beast growling loudly. The guy laughed at beast's yell before helping himself to some disgusting looking pie. I could not believe that someone could do that to another person and then just eat pie like it was nothing. Bobby was only sixteen soon to be seventeen; he was not even of legal age yet.

I let go of Beast and immediately he ran over that guy and bit him hard, the guy wailing in pain. _Yes bastard scream. Scream like they screamed. _"You stupid son of a bitch." I screamed as I came at him hitting him over his head with the rock, the guy immediately passing out, out cold. It was a good thing because I would have seriously killed this bastard. I would have ripped him apart. I grabbed Beast away from the passed out bastard, freezing when I saw a shadow near the front door. Another person, maybe one of his friends, fuck. I ran into the kitchen taking one of the guy's butcher knife and headed toward the front door raising it high over my head only to see a scared looking Brenda and my sleeping baby.

"I told you to hide." I yelled at her as she looked at the guy passed out.

"I heard screaming, I thought it might have been you or it might have been Bobby. I had to make sure you were okay." She whispered closing her eyes tightly against the sight of the man.

"Okay stay here." I ordered her and the dog as I ran into the back room, knife in my hand frowning at the sight. I quickly cut though his binds trying not to look at him laying so still in the bed. I threw a coat I found around him as I lifted him up coming into the living room, seeing Brenda grabbing something.

Brenda looked over at me, at him, fresh tears running down her face, into Katherine's hair. "What did you grab?" I asked her looking at the guy still unconscious on the floor. Brenda lifted car keys up in front of her still focusing on her brother's still form.

Brenda grabbed Beast by his collar as we ran outside toward the car. She unlocked the door shakily as Beast started to bark again. I turned my head toward the south and for the second I thought I saw someone standing in the distance before running toward the hills and disappearing. Fear gripped me again but I have the kids and I have the dog and I have my baby. I can't get freaked out now. If I freaked out it will only make Brenda freak out, she does not need the stress right now. None of us did.

"Get in the car!" Brenda screamed to me snapping me out of my daze. I gently put Bobby in the back seat before calling Beast who jumped into the back seat right next to Bobby, whimpering at Bobby. I jumped into the front seat of the car, grabbing my baby and holding her tightly. "Drive safe." I warned her looking at my baby warily. No baby should be in the front seat, but what are the choices?

"We have to get him to a hospital." I told her suddenly as she nodded while focusing on driving.

"Should we go back to the hospital we went to earlier?" She asked me quickly.

"No, let's wait until the next city." I said to her not waiting to ever go back into that hospital again. Something was off about this place. Also I did not want to be blamed for another crime, as selfish as that sounds.

"Oh god." Brenda said as she continued driving none of them wanting to think about what happened to Bobby, what happened to all of them.

_"Get in the car!" That little bitch Brenda screamed at Doug who was holding the boy, Bobby who was unconscious. That stupid dog once again barked at me. Oh go ahead and bark you goddamn dog, but you wont be able to save your humans. They belong to me, they are all mine._

_I watched as the car drove away, that bitch speeding going as fast as she could trying to get away from this place as soon as possible. I quickly walk over to the house seeing a guy passed out in the kitchen. Someone else is keeping watch on the car but for the rest of us we need to eat. I dragged the guy out of the house the others meeting me outside they smiled as they saw the guy passed out, defenseless. "Easy Prey" is what Lizard use to call these people, passed out cold. _

_I look at all the others, the same look in our eyes. They killed Lizard, they killed Pluto, they called Goggle, they even killed Jupiter, and they killed Big Mama. We swear we will get revenge no matter who we have to kill to get to them, they will be yours. They will forever belong to us._

* * *

Authors note: If this chapter seems a little rushed or a little harsh remember Doug just lived though something really traumatic and he is really hurt so he would have a hard time expressing himself perfectly. I hope this chapter was good. SHORT DESCRIPTION OF NEXT CHAPTER: They return home but had serious problems once they do. Also is Brenda pregnant? The answer is no, sorry. No mutant baby will be coming from her any time soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A month later…

Author note: This chapter is sent a month after the desert. Anything in Italics is the mutants; the main POV in this story is once again Doug. No big warning for this chapter except for cussing.

* * *

The house Lynn and I chose was rather a large house, a house large enough for everybody to have their own room. I slept in the master bedroom with Katherine in the crib next to the bed. Brenda chose the second largest bedroom leaving Bobby with the small bedroom near the front of the house. At nights when Brenda is screaming from her nightmare I would see Beast circling the house, looking for anything dangerous to come into view. Tonight was no exception. I raced to Brenda's room opening the door as Brenda trashed about in her bed pleading and screaming. I shake her gently then a little harder whispering to her that she is safe, no one is in here.

Finally she opened her eyes smiling as she saw me. I asked her if she is okay and she quickly nods her head as tears ran down her face. I patted her head as I left the room shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the closed door resting my head as I listened to her tears. This was all too much to take in, please god, just let us go back in time just this once. Please just let me go back in time and make sure that none of us went on that dreaded trip. I walked down the hallway stopping when I saw the wall of pictures that Lynn insisted we put up. A picture of Lynn and I getting married came into view, how happy we both looked, how alive, and how hopeful we looked. A picture from our honeymoon, we went to Hawaii and god that whole trip was awful. The hotel we went to give our honeymoon sweep away and we got stuck in a crappy small little room with a window that looked out to another bedroom across the way. Then they lost the reservations for us at the restaurant we wanted to go to. God nothing was right about the honeymoon except Lynn was there with me. Lynn never complained once on our honeymoon, just whispered to me that everything will be okay. She was one hell of a woman, smart, pretty, I loved everything about her. She was my better half, she made me feel whole.

The next picture always brought tears to my eyes. It was Lynn and me at Disneyland. She must have been three months pregnant when we went and it was hot outside around ninety degrees. We decided to go on the ride Dumbo, a ride both Lynn and I enjoyed going on when we where kids. We must have waited in line for around an hour before we got on the ride and once we got on the ride it was a disaster. We could not get the damn thing to go up, we tried with all our might but the little elephant we went on just stayed at the bottom of the ride. Then once of a while the elephant will move up about one inch for probably three second before falling back down to the bottom. God we where so embarrassed that we both agreed never to go on that ride again. Then when we went on Pirates of the Caribbean it shut down for a whole two hours and we where stuck listening to the same words of the song until we both almost completely memorized it. Still it was really fun and having Lynn with me made Disneyland extra magical.

Then there was the picture of Lynn after she gave birth to Katherine. She looked so stunning and so proud of herself when she saw our baby, six pounds Katherine was, a healthy baby. I remember Lynn welcoming Katherine in the world introducing me to her. I remember how difficult it was for Lynn to breastfeed for the first time, a nurse had to come in and help her. I remember Lynn's smile as she kissed Katherine's feet. How she snuggled her head. I remember how she pulled me over and kissed me deeply. I remember when I first touched Katherine, her skin so smooth and I looked over at Lynn who smiled at me. We stayed like that for a while just watching Katherine feed and then look around the room in such awe. I remember Lynn's words, "Yes bright eyes, this is the world and I'm so happy you have came into our lives." Lynn was an excellent mom, always caring about what Katherine was doing. We even discussed how much television should Katherine watch, and what sport Katherine should do, and our hopes and dreams for Katherine were, and should we have another? During pregnancy Lynn had to gain a good sixty pounds and she was always asking me if I still loved her now that she was fat, gassy, and hormone crazy. I would always laugh at her and tell her even if she weighed four hundred pounds I will still love her. And that is the truth, no matter what Lynn did or how much Lynn weighed I would still love her.

Then there was the picture of the family. Ethel, Big bob, Lynn, Bobby, Brenda, Katherine, my parents, our living grandparents which wasn't much anymore, my sister Amy and her husband Daniel and their three spoiled children Amy, Rebecca, and Tim, and me. It was a large picture and Katherine was just screaming and screaming and they could not get her to stop screaming. Finally I just told the person who was doing the picture to take a family picture with her screaming. They took the picture soon after that, Katherine with her little mouth open, Amy, Rebecca, and Tim making faces at the camera. But Lynn looked good, oh god she looked beautiful. And Brenda looked gorgeous as well; her blond hair for once curly and she wore a beautiful long dress that outlined her body perfectly. And Bobby looked really handsome, his hair actually combed back and actually wearing a nice blue and grey tux, Ethel and Big Bob definitely made gorgeous kids. My sister is beautiful too though; long blond hair that reached past her hip was shining with glitter. Her short dress showing her muscular legs. She was always my parents' favorite. Getting into medical school and getting her license by the age of twenty-four. While I was doing shit like telemarketing or working in the local Save Mart, really stupid low-paying jobs. But Lynn did not seem to mind, she would always tell me she married me for love not for money. Still it took us probably a whole year to save enough money for this house and I was nearly running out of money and the money I get from my job is not very much.

And Brenda and Bobby does not have a job right now, I don't think either of them even has the right mindset to be able to work at the moment. Brenda who still freaks out every time she sees a male and Bobby who has not said a word yet. I remember the doctor telling me that he believes that because of the trauma the boy experienced the boy needed to find a coping technique and the doctor believes the coping technique could be that the Bobby chose not to speak. He told me that physically he should be able to talk but the trauma has caused him to lose his voice. It is very unsettling knowing that it is Bobby who won't let himself talk, that he should be talking, but he just won't let himself. The doctor said that he might speak again in a couple of weeks or it might be so bad that he will never talk again….

I looked at Brenda and Bobby's face in the family picture. They both looked so happy, so confident, and so content. Now they are like the walking dead, heads always down, when we are outside they will stay as close to me as they could. Brenda won't talk to anyone even her own boyfriend who has been trying to talk to her for the whole month. And Bobby has just been staying in his bedroom for most of the day watching nickelodeon or comedy central. I think the nickelodeon is a safety net for him; he used to watch the channel when he was a child, when the world was still innocent and nice. Sometimes at night I will walk into his room to find him up watching television eyes saggy and black from the lack of sleep, his eyes red from crying. I know he is having nightmares too but he cannot scream out like Brenda can, so how can I tell when he is having a nightmare or not.

Once again I passed by Bobby's room and opened the door slightly, the sound of the television blaring reached my ears and I frowned at him. Wide awake, just watching some nick at night crap, it looks like Full House. Tears where running down his face but when he saw me standing there he immediately tried to wipe them off. With a sigh, I walked over to him and brushed his hair with my five-fingered hand. He arched away from the touch making me freeze in my action as I frown harder.

"I'm so sorry Bobby. I know what you went though was really tough but you are safe, you here me? Nothing else is going to happen to you, I promise. Its okay now, its okay to speak, please speak to me." I pleaded with Bobby watching as Bobby just closed his eyes tightly and hid his face in his pillow. I sighed as I realized once again the light was on in his room and I quickly turned it off. I sighed once more before walking out of his room shutting the door behind me, seeing Beast standing right before me.

"Hello Beast." I said to him before heading off back to my own bedroom and shutting the door behind me. Tears ran down my face as I stood there in the darkened room but I brushed them aside. I felt so hopeless and unsure about if I will be able to help those kids. I look at Katherine who was still asleep in her crib and wondered if what happened during that summer was going to have any effect on her. I hope not!

I woke up early the next morning around six O'clock and decided to make some old fashioned breakfast for the kids. I made waffles, and bacon, and sausage. Hell I even made hash browns. The smell of food brought Brenda out of the room who smiled for the first time since that summer. "Help yourself." I told her immediately happy to see her taking two waffles, three bacon, one sausage, and large spoon full of harsh brown onto her plate. "Cool, I'm going to get your brother okay?" I told her as she nods slowly.

Brenda surprised me about how much she eat; Bobby's eating habits scared me. I had to serve him food because he would not do so himself and what he did eat was scary. He nibbled on the bacon strip, probably eating about half of one. He ate one tiny spoon of harsh browns, and did not even touch the waffles. Brenda and I exchanged looks but did not say anything about it. After breakfast he headed back toward his bedroom as Brenda helped me with the dishes.

"He barely ate anything." She whispered to me, her voice full of worry.

"Calm down Brenda." Was all I said even if I was starting to get freaked out.

"He still is refusing to talk to anyone, not even you or me. I'm starting to get really worried about him." She said to me just as we heard Katherine crying.

"God damn, Brenda would you mind…"

"Yeah, sure no problem." She said to me as I ran over to the refrigerator and took out a formulated bottle and gave it to Katherine. I laid back in bed feeling really tired; I did not get enough sleep last night. A knock on the door made me open my eyes. "Come on in." I said tiredly.

It was Brenda; she came and sat at the end of my bed looking at her feet. "I'm Sorry to bother you but I have a job interview today at two and I need a ride there." She told me.

"Since when did you even have enough time to turn in a resume anywhere?" I asked her as I sat up again.

"When we took Beast to get a check up at the Veterinarian office," she told me, "there was a sign saying that they where hiring so I applied thinking that I will need to start supplying for my brother and me. They called me yesterday and asked me to come into the office for an interview."

"Okay then, how long do you think it is going to take?"

"Forty-five minutes to an hour and a half."

"Okay then," I look at the clock which was eight O'clock. Wake me up around ten okay?" I asked her as she nodded her head and immediately left my room. Is she ready to go to work? Does she have what it takes to take on a job…?

I fell to sleep shortly and after that the returning nightmare about that summer came up, the car accident, Brenda being raped, Lynn dying, Bobby crying, almost going hysterical, I running to save my daughter, my fingers getting chopped me, I killing countless people. That woman saving me at the end wearing Bobby's red sweater. Someone shook me awake and I was about to punch that person thinking they had return but all I saw was Bobby who was looking at me with horror. I quickly sat up in bed looking at Katherine who was crying as well, I probably woke her up from all my screaming. I looked at the clock, shit it was eleven O'clock. Damn! "Go get dressed!" I ordered Bobby as I got myself out of bed, Bobby staying exactly where he was. "I said go get dressed." I yelled at him and he left quickly, a little too quickly. Fuck, now I scared him.

I jumped into the shower, taking a quick long shower. The steam stringing my hurting legs, my hands, everywhere, I did not know how much more I could stay in the shower. Getting dressed took longer then I expected, only having eight fingers can make it very difficult to do such simple things. By the time I got out of the shower and was dressed it was nearly twelve O'clock. I dressed Katherine as well as I possibly could before walking out seeing Brenda wearing a nice suit, her hair actually brushed, makeup on her face. For a minute she reminded me of the Brenda I remembered before the summer. She looked good, she looked professional, she looked she was ready for a job.

Bobby did not look as well put together as Brenda did. He threw on baggy pants and an oversized t-shirt. His hair was all messed up, sticking out everywhere. Brenda was frowning at the sight of her brother but thankfully chose to stay quiet. I look over at Brenda and tried to smile at her, "ready to go?" I asked quickly, maybe a little too quickly. She nodded her head toward me before walking toward the car. "Can I drive or are you going to drive?" She asked me stepping outside the house where the sunlight shined onto her. I sighed pulling a hesitating Bobby with me and locked the door behind me. Brenda was standing beside the car impatiently; Bobby was still close to the front door ready to run back into the house at any sudden noise. Katherine pulling on my beard which surprising hurt quite a bit. I quickly unlocked the car door and locked Katherine in her car seat before stepping aside for Bobby to get in. Brenda was frowning as I handed over the keys to her which enlightened her mood dramatically. She climbed into the front seat and immediately turned the car on, I sigh as I looked at Bobby who did not make any indication that he was going to get in the car any time soon. "Get into the car!" I told him.

He shook his head at me, looking back toward the house. Brenda honked the horn very loudly at us. "Come on, I have to go." She screamed at us. I turned to her rudely and yelled back, "Hey we have a whole hour to get down there, don't worry we have plenty of time." The point was I wanted to get everybody out of the house a good time before Brenda had to go to her interview because I knew that Bobby was going to be hard. He has not wanted to go outside the house every since that summer….

"Bobby, get your fucking ass inside the car right now!" Brenda screamed at him. I closed my eyes tightly fighting back the massive headache that threatened to turn into a migraine. Bobby flipped her off and Brenda yelled back to him, "Not cool, not fucking cool at all man. Just get your ass in the car right now!"

"Get in the car Bobby." I said to him nicely and finally he does sitting beside the baby-seat not bothering to put his seat belt on. I sigh one more time as I stood beside the open door, "buckle your seat belt!" He shook his head slightly but listens to me, buckling his seat belt; I waited until I heard his seat belt click before shutting his door and running over to the passenger door and buckled myself up.

We drove in complete silence, no one even once speaking. I tried several times to think of anything to say to Brenda to get her into any type of conversation. She was the only person who had the capabilities right now to talk to me. Bobby does not talk and maybe never will talk again, and Katherine is still too little to talk. Still Brenda was still as quiet as a mouse. About three miles from the Veterinary clinic we hit heavy traffic and I realized that the local high school is getting a lunch break; the high school Bobby was supposed to be going to. The high school that Bobby will have to go back to next week even though we have not been able to get him to talk yet. I frown at Brenda who was focused on the road like a hawk, "Hey, when does your college start?" I asked suddenly.

"It starts next week, although I'm not sure if I want to go this semester or wait until the spring semester." She said looking mildly embarrassed and ashamed.

"Brenda you should really think about going to college next week. I know that it is really kind of soon to be pushing you to school next week but I think college will be a good distraction for you. Just try it Brenda, see if you can take it, and just give it one week, just one week. Does that sound reasonable?" I asked her listening to her long awkward silence. I don't know if she should be going back to school so early, if either of them should be going back to school but what are the alternatives? Staying at home would not be good for either of the children; I will be going back to school next Tuesday. I don't want them being home by themselves.

Brenda did not respond to me instead focusing more on the road in front of her. I turned my head toward the back seat to look at Katherine who was touching the arm rest of my chair and Bobby who was staring at the window nervously. Finally we reached the Veterinarian office with a whole hour to waste so Brenda and I decided to get some lunch at a McDonalds close by. McDonalds was really dissatisfying. The food tasted overcooked and overheated and the prices were ridiculous but it wasted forty-five minutes so it was not all that horrible.

Before Brenda headed into the Veterinarian office I told her to call me as soon as the interview is over. I warned her not to leave the Veterinarian office until I came in and got her, stay at the waiting area, I'll get her. I watched her as she walked the twenty feet to the front door ready to jump out of the car if she seems to be in any sort of trouble. But as she disappears into the Veterinarian office the tension leaves me. I honestly did not know what I wanted to do while she was getting interviewed. I thought maybe Bobby and Katherine will like to walk around the mall but I doubt Bobby will like the idea. Still he can stomach forty-five to an hour and a half of the mall.

The mall was packed and for a minute I regretted ever coming up with the idea of going to the mall but still we are here we may as well try to have a little fun. After setting up the stroller and sitting Katherine in the stroller I dragged Bobby out of the car who for a while was trying to glue himself to his seat. I frown at his look of distress but sighed it off, he has to get over it, he has to get over his fear of crowds, his fear of being outside, his fear of acting like a fucking normal person. The mall was a complete mess; Bobby did not do well with all the crowds, one time freaking out so badly that I had to take him out of the mall. So we ended up sitting in my car in complete silence while I waited until he calmed down, resting my head in my hands. Jesus how in the hell is he supposed to go to school next week when he could barely survive thirty-minutes in the mall?

I drove back to the Veterinarian office half-heartily. We waited in silence waiting for her call. Katherine was making baby noises every once in a while as we waited in the parking lot. Finally my phone rang and I sighed in relief as I picked it up, Brenda shortly telling me to pick her up. "Watch Katherine." I said to Bobby as I stepped out of the car and headed to the Veterinarian office. Immediately I saw Brenda with a tiny little kitten in her hands. "Can we keep her?" She asked me raising the kitten to my head. I had to admit the kitten was cute…

"What about her owners?"

"They where dropped off at the Vet office earlier. The owner abandoned her. Please?"

"Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, I think having a kitten will make me very happy."

I slightly smiled at her before saying, "Fine, keep the kitten. I just hope that Beast will be friendly to the kitten."

"Thank you, Doug." She said as we left the office, "do you want to drive again?" I asked her.

"No, I want to hold my kitten, you can drive." She said cuddling the kitten like a baby.

"Okay but I have to warn you that the kitten may freak out when it hears the engine starting, so if it ends up scratching you, you have been warned." I said to her as I opened the passenger door or I tried to open the door. The door was locked and Bobby quickly unlocks the door crawling back into the backseat of the car. I shook my head as Brenda sat down in the front passenger seat the kitten asleep on her chest. I quickly sit in the driver seat and started the car. As I predicted the kitten freaked out and ended up sticking her little claws into Brenda's legs. She cried out just a little bit but continued to pet the kitten, trying her hardest to calm the kitten. "What's its name?" I asked her trying to start conservation up. "Beauty," She answered me, "so we can have a Beauty and a Beast."

I smiled at her as we quickly parked in the drive way. "Everyone stay in the car." I told them all even though none of them made any intention of moving. I grabbed the butcher knife I now keep in my car and unlock the house, checking every room, every bathroom, even the dark large basement. After making sure that no one was in the house I returned to the car throwing the knife back under the driver seat. "Okay, the coast is all clear." Brenda immediately walked out of the car talking sweetly to the kitten as she disappears into the house. Bobby did not move though.

"I promise you; no I swear to you, nothing is in that house except for the smelly, active mutt of yours." I whispered to him softy. Without showing any form of emotion he got out of the car and walked into the house. I took Katherine out of her seat and felt her diaper. "Oh, it looks like someone has a dirty diaper." I said to her kicking the door closed and heading toward the house. "Oh, we have to change your diaper now, and then I think I'm going to give you a bath. Yes, a short little bath."

I awoke nervously on Monday morning, waking up really, really early around three o'clock. Today was the day that Brenda and Bobby were going back to school. I was really worried about Bobby who is still acting like the walking dead and Brenda, god…I don't feel comfortable with her being in college. She had classes all day today from eight o'clock to five o'clock. I won't see her until five o'clock. Jesus she could be kidnapped or raped or beat up and I would have no idea. And I have to go back to work today leaving Katherine with a nanny who I hope is very reliable. Around five o'clock, I woke Brenda up letting her take her normal forty-five hour shower. I made Brenda some breakfast, it wasn't much just some cereal and orange juice but she ate it all up. I looked at the clock which was almost 6:30 if I was to wake Bobby up I would have to do it soon.

"You don't want to wake up Bobby?" Brenda suddenly asked me when she finished her cereal.

"No, not really." I admitted to her taking a bite of my wheat toast.

"Does he have to go back to school today?" Brenda asked me fear evident in her voice. I froze, god…even Brenda is afraid of Bobby going back to school. Should he going back to school? I hate to admit it but I am having my own doubts.

"Yes Brenda, he has to go back to school today. I don't want to leave him in the house all by himself. It would not be healthy; he has to go back into society."

"But today, he fucking has to go back today. He has not even said a word, how is he supposed to go to school if he can't say a word?" She asked me bringing her bowel and cup into the kitchen.

"I don't know Brenda, but he is sixteen and sixteen year old boys are supposed to go to school. I don't want anyone to become suspicious Brenda. If they find out that his parents are dead and he has been leaving with us for the past month they might demand that he is put into a foster home. Do you want that to happen?" I asked her nervous as hell, I can't lose these kids. I just can't.

"They can't do that could they? I mean I'm his brother and you are his brother-and-law. They can't take him from us, right Doug?" She asked and I noticed the nervousness of her voice.

"I have seen it happen before Brenda. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone take Bobby from me." I said and for a minute I saw something flash in Brenda's eyes and she frowned at me before turning away.

"If they find out and they wanted to put him in foster care I would try and adopt him but sometimes that does not work." I said to her looking straight ahead recalling my nightmare from last night. In my nightmare the police found the bodies of their dead parents and took Bobby away from Brenda and I. We pleaded and begged and even asked to adopt him the police still took him away. It was horrible I felt such despair that I have not felt since that summer. Still it was just a nightmare; we will make sure that none of us get separated. We all belong with each other, all too hurt to be separated any time soon. We need to be together, I need to see them, Brenda, Bobby, Katherine. I love them all so much.

"Don't worry Brenda. That will not happen. I promise." I told her heading off to Bobby's room leaving Brenda all by herself in the kitchen looking moodily in the sink. "Yeah, will I fucking hope so." I heard her whisper as I opened up his door.

He was laying down on his bed, his back toward me. I frown as I noticed the bedroom light is on again. I turned it off with a sense of dread. Has he been sleeping with the light on again? I walked toward the bed sitting down on it as I watched him sleep. He was up very late last night; I kept hearing his door opening and closing for a good two thirds of the night. I moved my hand over the bed comforter frowning when I felt something sharp. I cried in shock and picked up the object that poked my hand. I frowned as I looked at the knife, hidden beneath a large pillow.

Standing up I picked up the knife and set it beside on a pile of clothes on the floor and shook Bobby awake. He jumped at my touch almost succeeding in falling to the floor if I did not catch him. His body was so close to mine and I could hear his uneven breathing calming down quick as he wrapped his arms around me in a close hug. For a minute it felt so right, so perfect, but then his door opened again and his body tensed up once more. I turned my head toward the door finding a shocked Brenda at the door, looking from Bobby holding me to the knife just laying so still in the pile of dirty clothes. Her eyes slid over to mine and I stared into her accusing eyes, of her realization of something I was not ready yet to realize.

"Um…bobby, why don't you get dressed okay." I whispered to him my eyes never once leaving Brenda's. I felt a shake of his head and it nearly made me cry. "Hey, you have to go back to school today. You don't want anyone to become suspicious and take you away from us, do you?" I asked him again feeling a little mean but deciding it was the only way to get though to him. He looked into my eyes and I did the same, his orbs full of terror and fear. He nodded his head ever so slightly and I smiled at him encouraging. "Good boy, "I told him, "I'll be back in twenty minutes, I want to see you dressed by then." I said before flicking his nose and leaving the room taking the knife with me.

"What is going on?" Brenda asked me right when I stepped outside his room. I frowned at her, "what are you talking about?"

"What is going on between you and my brother?" She asked ever so cruelly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said even though I was starting to have doubts myself.

"Please tell me that you do not like that little brat?" She asked me again looking at me in terror.

"Please, Brenda! I am in love with Lynn; even though she is dead she is still my one and only love. Anyways I'm not gay Brenda. Not even close."

"You certain?" She asked me cruelly. I looked at her as she looked at me, both fighting for something that will never happen. Even if I did like the boy I would not make any moves on him. God he is only sixteen that would just be wrong, and then he was Lynn's brother. Why would I be so cruel to Lynn by dating her own brother?

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent certain that I do not like him." I screamed to Brenda scaring her, making her drop the kitten to the floor. She quickly sweeps the kitten up again. "Are you really going to name her Beauty?" I asked her calmly.

"Why shouldn't I?" She replied calmly.

"Because you had a Beauty already, how do you think Bobby is going to feel when he finds out that you named the kitten Beauty?"

"Yeah, you would be the one who would think about how Bobby feels about the name! I could care less what that fucker feels like. Beauty was a stupid dog that was always running at any minute. We all knew she was not going to last long, I mean she would dodge in front of cars all the time. So why can't I name this adorable kitten Beauty? The name suits her better." Brenda says as she puts Beauty into her bedroom and shuts her in.

Twenty minutes later I walked into Bobby's room to see him fully dressed, he even had his socks and shoes on. I grabbed Bobby and dragged him toward the kitchen picking up his backpack as well. I made him some cereal which he did not even try to eat, just stared at the cereal for around twenty minutes. I sat down next to him whispering in his ear to eat his food. I even lifted a spoonful of cereal toward his mouth and begged him just to eat this one bite.

I heard a large bang and looked up to see Brenda throwing a spoon into the sink staring at me with disrespect and disgrace. I put the spoon back into the bowel as the doorbell rang. Both Bobby and Brenda looked toward the front door in horror. I grabbed the closet knife I could find and went toward the door standing as close to the wall as possible. Brenda and Bobby was following me standing some way back, Brenda's arms around Bobby tightly. I unlocked the door quickly and opened the door, the knife behind my back. I recognized the person immediately. Emily Hughs, the new nanny. I let her into the house, throwing the knife in the nearest basket.

"Hello, Miss Hughs," I said nicely.

"Hello, where is Catherine?" Emily asked me politely.

"She is still sleeping; she should be asleep until nine o'clock. When she wakes up she will have to have her diaper changed. And she will want to be fed. The formula is in the cabinet, she gets two scoops of formula, fill the bottle up with water and heat it up for about thirty seconds. Then it would be nice if you can take her for a little walk, stay close to the house. Umm, you can put on the Disney channel for her if you want." I said not rally quite sure what to really say.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." She said putting her stuff down in the living room. I looked at the clock it was seven thirty, shit we had to go. "Bobby, Brenda come on. We have to go now!" I screamed to them, Brenda immediately ran to the car zooming past me. Bobby though was taking his sweet time.

"Good luck, Miss Hughs!" I said to her as I dragged Bobby out of the house and headed toward the car. Emily immediately shut and locked the door behind us as I continued to drag Bobby toward the car. Brenda must have not liked my hands on her brother for she pulled Bobby away from me and helped him into the backseat.

"Okay Brenda. I'll drop you off first at the college and then I'll drop Bobby off at the high school." I said as I buckled my seat belt and turned the car on.

"I want to be dropped off secondly." Brenda immediately said glaring at me. I shook my head at her, "hey, the college is closer to our home then his high school. And unfortunately his high school is closer to my work, so you have to be dropped off first." I told the glaring woman beside me.

"Fine," she said then turned to Bobby, "be careful." He looked up tat her as if she had lost her mind. No one said anything else until I turned into the college oval drop off place. Brenda paused for a minute before saying as calmly and as nicely as possible, "We need to pick up some cat food and a litter box for Beauty." Bobby turned his head around to look at her.

She got out of the car and walked into the college leaving only Bobby and me in the car. The drive to the high school was long and awkward, Bobby just staring out the window for the whole time his body tense and alert. I wish for only one minute that he can actually be able to relax. God, I have even seen Brenda being calm at times. Finally I pulled up to the high school, no one moved a muscle. I was afraid to talk to him, to even open my mouth. I waited until I heard the backdoor open as Bobby stepped out looking nervous and jumpy and on a path to a meltdown.

"Bobby, try to have a good day today," I told him, "if you have any troubles at all just text me, okay. If you need to come home, just text me and I will pick you up in a second. Okay?"

He nodded his head to me as he headed into the high school his head downcast, his body way too tense for his own good. I shake my head as I drove away from the high school never once looking back and seeing Bobby hesitating in front of the high school. Never once noticing how his eyes followed the car trying to beg me to pick him up. I drove to work very unhappy not sure why but I did not want Bobby to go to school today. I just have a feeling that something bad was going to happen but shook it off. We are not in that desert anymore, we are safe. There is nothing here that can hurt him; no one can hurt any of us. I pull into the parking out checking my suit that we are required to wear, it looks good, and I look professional. I look normal; if not for my three fingered hand and limp I sometime have from all the leg injuries. I just have to make it though this day…yes I can do this.

"_Bobby has just gone into his high school." Ginger whispered over the walie-talky, "he is very nervous and jumpy but he is at the high school."_

"_What is he doing now?" Tim asked Ginger._

"_He is just standing in front of the high school. He is just freaking out completely." Ginger said while laughing._

"_Brenda is in college." Tim said over the walkie-talky._

"_Oh, and what is she doing?" Ginger asked him excitedly._

"_She is going inside classroom 404b. Yuck college folks." Tim said seriously._

"_Oh, Bobby has just entered the high school." Ginger laughed again._

"_Doug has gone to work." Saturn declared over the walkie-talky._

"_Really?" Ginger asked_

"_Yes, and I have a feeling that he will be really busy!" Saturn said sounding bored._

"_Tim, make sure to not lose sight of Brenda and don't let her see you. Ginger watch the boy carefully. I will watch Doug like a hawk." Saturn suddenly said while laughing. If anyone sees you kill them. We can't let them know we are watching them." Saturn said as he started to whisper. "Don't lose sight of your targets."_

_ Soon…soon we will get our revenge. They killed our friends, our family. Now they will pay. They think their friends died painfully, just wait! I will show them what pain really is. They all belong to us and we will make it so they will wish they would all have died back in the desert. No one escaped from the desert, no one escapes from us. They will soon beg for death…_

* * *

Done with chapter two…please leave a review. I like to know what you think about this story so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Did I make a mistake?

This story starts off five months after the last chapter.

* * *

I walked into work feeling very upset and nervous. I said hello to Andrew as I sat in my seat leaving my cell phone on my desk every five minutes checking to see if Bobby would text me or Brenda would call me. I was a wrack, I wanted a cigarette, I just wanted Lynn back. I look up as a costumer came in, a young man who looked like an older version of Bobby and very handsome. He smiled at me as he came in and I quickly stood up to meet him.

"Hello." He said in an odd accent I could not seem to trace.

"Hello, how can I help you sir?" I said trying to sound professional.

"Yes I'm looking for a cell phone." He said flashing a smile up at me but his eyes slid to my wedding ring and his smile slightly faded.

"Well what kind, we all different types of cell phones. We have Samsung, Nokia; Motorola…the list goes on and on. How about you tell me how much money you are willing to spend on the phone and then we will go from there." I said to him checking my cell phone one more time. He frowned as he watched me check my cell phone and sat down in front of the desk.

"Well, I'm willing to spend about ninety dollars." He smiled at me and his smile reminded me at once of Bobby's.

"Well then the Nokia picture phone is the phone for you. With the correct plan you will have up to one hundred free texting a month, and you can take endless amount of photos. You can call anyone who has Cingular for free and you can call everybody else after seven o'clock without costing you anything." I said as a professional while at the same times checking my cell phone endless amount of times.

I showed him the Nokia which he seemed to like very much. "Okay with the plan and the cell phone the price will be seventy dollars and thirty-three cents." I told him after a while. He happily paid the money and even gave me a pretty big tip. I pocketed the tip without feeling any guilt as I looked at the clock.

"So…do you have a name?" He asked me and I looked up in shock.

"I never introduced myself to you?" I said in shock. How in the hell did I forget that.

"No, sir you didn't." He responded nicely.

"Doug, Doug Bukowski" I said at him as I played spider solitaire on the computer.

"Well then Doug, here, this is for you." He said to me as he threw a piece of paper at me and walked out of the store. I opened the note lazily, feeling a little too uptight and too annoyed to deal with Daniel Sloop.

'Hi handsome, call me. 707-8976. Come on big boy, your wife does not need to know.' I look at the note with disgust. I can't believe a guy had actually given me his number, I also could not believe that I pocketed the note actually debating if I should call him or not. I don't know why I wanted to call him but that night when Brenda was asleep and Bobby was staring at his television like a zombie I called him. I don't know I wanted to happen; maybe I was looking for a one night stand. Maybe I just couldn't bear with my life anymore and I hoped that this would distract me from the disaster that was my life for just one night. I just wanted to feel happy again, even if it is just for one night.

"Hello Daniel." I said as he picked up, feeling extremely nervous, "this is Doug. From Cingular."

"Hello Doug." He replied giggling sweetly.

I had no idea what to say feeling all too awkward and vulnerable. Luckily he said something to me instead. "Want to meet up somewhere?"

"Where?" I asked him closing my eyes; do I really want to do this?

"At the Hotel Six at the corner of green Ave. and Church st."

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty."

"Room 202B." He whispered before hanging up. I stood there listening to the harsh dial tone before hanging up. I looked toward the hallway with the rooms. Do I really want to leave them alone? I heard a whimper and I immediately looked down at Beast and smiled at him.

"You are in charge until I get back." I said to him as I patted his head before walking out of my house locking it before I opened my driver side door. I smiled as I looked around at the darkness; it has been a while since I had been outside after sunset. I arrived at the hotel without any trouble but paused as I thought I heard something, it really low but I thought that maybe it was just my imagination. But as I turned off the engine I heard it again, it was very quiet but very dangerous. I turned my head left to right as I looked around as fear gripped me. I looked around once more as I quickly made my way up the stairs. I heard another sound and I spun around looking all the way around me. I thought I heard something that sounded like deep breathing. But there was no one there. It was just my imagination I said to myself as started climbing the stairs but then I heard a loud bang and I found myself running up the stairs finding the room instantly and pounding on the quickly.

"Let me in." I yelled at loud as I turned around hearing something on the stairs. I gasp as I saw someone standing at the bottom of the floor. He or she was wearing a long robe and a large huge hat. I stared at the person in shock, who was it and why was it just staring at me?

"Hello?" I called to the person at the bottom of the stairs regretting it instantly. I heard some grunting as the person bowed at me, tipping his hat ever so lightly. I stared at him in terror as I felt the door in front of me opening and I saw Daniel standing there wearing a long bathrobe and nothing else. With one last look toward the now empty stairs I quickly ran into the room.

"Well hello." He said to me as he embraced me and I looked at this guy who could have been Bobby's older brother from how similar they looked. But I was not worried about what he planned to do tonight as the guy in the hat came back into my head.

"Did you see someone standing at the bottom of the staircase?" I asked him quickly.

"Nope, the only person I saw was you." He said as he immediately began to kiss my cheek. I immediately began to kiss him and we found ourselves on the hotel's bed passionately making out. I smiled at him as I let the passion overwhelm me, our rhythm staying perfectly together. He may not be Lynn but he was a good one night stand and he looked so much like Bobby, he pushed in harder and I kissed him harder. As I came I moaned, "Oh Bobby." Oh shit! He immediately stopped and looked at me weirdly.

"Bobby? Who is Bobby?" He asked me suddenly as I felt myself redden.

"You where imagining somebody else?" He asked me suddenly getting out of bed and throwing me my clothes.

"Get the fuck out of here." He said suddenly while he kicked the wall hard.

"I'm so sorry, I never…"

"Shut up, get yourself dressed, and get the fuck out of here." I frowned angrily as I put my clothes on walking out of the room skulking. It was just a one night stand. What the fuck was his problem?

"Dude, I'm sorry." I said to me as I started walking down the stairs. Shit…I could not believe that I said Bobby's name during sex. I feel so embarrassed and so dirty. I just wanted to shoot myself for being so stupid. He shut the door loudly leaving me in the darkened parking lot alone. I heard a noise again and I froze with too much fear. I turned in a circle looking around me, knowing that someone was out there, watching me, stalking me. I walked to my car hastily, nearing running as it came into sight. Something was on the floor next to the car and I stopped picking up the object hesitantly. It was a hat, the hat the figure on the stairway was wearing. I turn myself around one more time before jumping in my car and driving away from the parking lot as fast as possible. Something was going on, something was not right!

The whole drive home I felt so nervous and every noise startled me. I was so relieved when I saw my house I nearly cried. I parked the car staying in the car too afraid to get out but too afraid to stay in the car. I opened the door quickly and ran into the house as fast as possible never stopping until I turned the door knob and went into my darkened house. Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me? I heard Beast barking outside the kitchen's window and I ran into my bedroom looking at Catherine who was still asleep. I ran into Brenda's room happy to see her asleep as well. I ran into Bobby's room finding no sign of Bobby.

I freeze in his room, now really afraid. Then I heard the sound of water running and I calmly walked into the bathroom. I turned the knob as I opened the door closing my eyes as I expected the worst. I opened my eyes to see a naked Bobby standing there watching me, holding a towel over his private parts. I blush as I looked at his body noticing to my horror that I was actually checking him out.

"I'm so sorry. Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I said as I shut the door as I walked back into my bed laying down upon it. First I said Bobby's name during sex and then I was checking him out. Please tell me I do not have a crush on Bobby!

Who was that figure on the stairway and what did he want? Was he really stalking me or could it be just some punk who was trying to play some type of trick on me? I sighed as I turned my body to look at Catherine. She was sleeping so well, I could see her steady breathing from here. What would I ever do without her? She is my daughter. She will be my pride and joy and I swear that she will grow up happily. I swear she will only see the beautiful side of life. She will never have to live though terror ever again. I pray that she would be too young to remember anything from that dreaded summer vacation. If she was young enough to not remember such an event than she would be lucky. She won't have to deal with all the fear and paranoia that Brenda, Bobby, and I have to live with.

Two weeks later I got the biggest shock in the world. Brenda and I was eating breakfast while Bobby was watching television. Catherine was sitting in the high chair and I about to feed her some pancakes when she shook her head and said the word no. I heard Brenda clap her hands and even Bobby got off the couch and came over to Catherine. I was smiling with pride. Her first word she ever spoke and she sounded so cute.

"Catherine say it again." Brenda asked Catherine rising up a spoon full of pancakes to Catherine's mouth.

"No." Catherine said and I was surprised when I saw Bobby smiling. The first smile I saw since summer vacation. Brenda got Catherine out of the high chair and hugged her with all her might. I stood up too taking Catherine from Brenda and kissing Catherine's forehead.

"You spoke Catherine. We got to write this in your baby diary." I said as I vanished into my bedroom with Catherine and took out the baby diary that Lynn and I had started since we found out Lynn was pregnant. I turned to the page about the baby's first, the page with the baby's first words, first steps…I write in the date and the word and then I asked Catherine again as I picked her up and spun her around like a airplane that always made her laugh with so much glee. I looked up to see Brenda standing in the doorway a strange expression on her face.

"It's so funny." She starts and I found myself looking at her solemnly. "Its funny that life still goes on, you know? That even after Lynn and my parents had been killed, I still find myself in college. That Catherine still managed to say her first word and we are still so thrilled about such a little thing when we all know how much Lynn would have loved this moment. Hell my parents would have been so thrilled, so happy." I looked at her as I noticed the tears running down her face.

"Hey, Brenda. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you." I said to her not actually sure what to say. Truth told I know that Lynn would have freaked out and called all her friends and family if she heard Catherine speak, and I know that Big Bob and Ethel would have smiled with happiness.

"I know it is just I feel so hopeless sometimes like I should have done more to save Lynn or I should have…"

"Brenda don't you start blaming yourself. It is not your fault and it will never be. Shit happens, Brenda." I said but looked down at Catherine. No more cussing in this house, not when Catherine is starting to speak. I don't want Catherine to start cussing, I want her to be higher class…

Brenda still looked like she was trying to find any way to blame herself so I walked over to her and hugged her.

"There was not anything you could have done to have stopped those mutated freaks from killing your family, okay?"

"Whose fault was it then?" She asked and my blood ran cold. Whose faults was it?

"It was not any of our faults, okay?" I told her.

"Why did it happen to us, Doug? Why us?" She asked and I did not have an answer to her question.

"What made them so mad that they would something like that?" She asked and I remembered that mutant, "you made us what we became," and I closed my eyes.

That night I stayed up late thinking over what Brenda said wondering why actually they tried to kill us, why they killed anyone. Was it for revenge against the government? Was it just for pure enjoyment? I heard Brenda screaming once again and I stood up to wake her up from yet another nightmare. How much longer is she going to keep having nightmares? And when will Bobby speak again? God Lynn, I don't know if I can help your siblings, I think they need someone stronger to take care of them. I wake her up from the nightmares hugging her tightly patting her head as she cried into my t-shirt and I was way too tired. On the way back to my bedroom I stood outside Bobby's room as I fought the urge to open the door. He was okay, I was okay, Brenda is okay, Catherine is okay, and I can go to bed. Nothing is going to happen…

A week later I found myself in Bobby's high school talking to the principal who sounded very worried and he was **_very _**worried about Bobby.

"Listen Bobby has not been doing well in school this last almost six months and his teacher is very concerned." Mr. Bacon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, Bobby always wrote that he was doing well in school, was he lying to me?

"Have you seen has fall semester grades?" He asked me and I froze.

"No, not really…"

"He had received a GPA of 1.95." Mr. Bacon told me as I closed my eyes tightly. Oh Bobby!

"What…what?" I asked with nothing else to really say.

"He has been spaced out this whole year. In fact he hardly ever pays attention in any of his classes; he has been late to all his classes. He had been in detention almost every single day. He won't talk to anyone, even his friends who are all seriously worried about him." Mr. Bacon informed me.

"What should we do then?" I asked in shock.

"We think he should see the school counselor." Mr. Bacon said and I found myself nodding my head.

"Okay." I said as I looked at the watch, I have work in fifteen minutes. I have to go.

"Okay, I will have the counselor call your house to set up a meeting between Bobby and her." Mr. Bacon said as he shook my hand…

"Andrew, I'm taking my lunch break now." I said to Andrew grabbing my cell phone and cigarettes.

"Hey, I thought you stopped." Andrew told me frowning slightly at the pack of cigarettes.

"I tried but you know how it is." I said trailing off as I walked out the door. I walked into the alley between our building and a subway and lit a cigarette taking a long drag of the cigarette. I quickly looked at my cell phone hesitating before texting quickly to Bobby. 'How are you doing? I waited for his replay even though I doubted he was going to respond but ten minutes later my cell phone vibrated and an l new message shown on the front cover. I held my breath as I opened the phone and clicked on messages, the replay scared me. He wrote 'I want to go home.' I frown as I re-read his message. With a small sigh I wrote him back, 'why?' His replay was almost instantly, 'someone is watching me.' I sigh once more as I thought about what he wrote. 'There is no one watching you.' He had written that to me way too many times for me to take it seriously. His replay was instantly, 'just please. Can I please go home?' I thought about it before writing, 'k, I'm coming to get you. Just hang tight'

I ran back into my office and ran toward Andrew. "Listen Andrew, I really have a problem that I currently have to deal with so I need to go home."

"Will you come back today?" He asked me kindly.

"No, I don't think so. I probably won't return till tomorrow. Will you be okay here by yourself?" I asked him concerned about missing yet another day of work.

"Yes, I'll be okay. I will see you tomorrow then." Andrew waved me off as I ran toward my car. I drove to the high school as fast as I could feeling panicked seeing what Bobby text me over and over again 'someone is watching me.' God he has really gotten paranoid, maybe him seeing that counselor was a good thing! Does he even want help?

I walk into the main office in haste asking the receptionist to get Bobby out of his class. She looked really nice and smiled politely to me as if I was asking her out on a date. She looked up his schedule on the computer and asked her student helper to give Bobby a pass. I never understood why they never just call the classroom why do they always have to give them passes. Ten minutes later I see Bobby walking into the main office his eyes darting around suspiciously. His eyes where wide in fear and his eyes where red with tears. I looked at him funny before I noticed that the receptionist had been trying to get my attention for over the last five minutes.

"You need to sign him out, sir." She said not even looking up from her computer as she spoke to me, but maybe it is a good thing she did not see the state that Bobby was in. I signed him out in seconds dragging him to the car. I did not say anything to him the whole time as I drove home even though I have a feeling that he was staring at me. When we got home I immediately took him into his room grabbing a notebook and a pencil with us. I sat him down on his bed as I pulled up a chair and gave him the notebook and pencil.

"Okay, why do you think someone is watching you?" I asked him. He immediately started writing on a piece of paper. He held it up toward my face and I read it aloud, "I was walking to from my math class to my shop class and I saw someone outside the window in a big hat and a trench coat. He looked right at me and for a minute we just stayed there staring at each other. And then he tipped his hat to me and chuckled before running away from the window. It was one of them, I know it is. They followed us here; they are going to kill us all. We are not safe." I freeze remembering that guy at the hotel. Oh Jesus, could it be the same person? Was that person stalking me?

I quickly grab the boy in a deep hug before kissing his forehead lightly. "Nothing is going to happen to you, okay. I promise! I care too much about you for anything bad to happen to you." The hug tightened up to the point in which I could feel every inch of his body against mine. Damn it to hell. My body arched in the response and I blushed. His body felt so right against mine and for a minute I relaxed into the hug kissing his forehead once more. I hugged him in a tight hug until I noticed to my horror I was starting to get a hard on. He tensed against me immediately feeling my unwanted erection, my face beginning to turn a ripe tomato. I untangled myself from the boy as I started to stand up; I was surprised when Bobby stopped me, his weight bringing me back onto his bed. I looked at him nervously as he hugged me again ignoring my unwanted erection as I smelt his dark beautiful hair which smelt like strawberries, sweet, sweet strawberries. I sighed in content as we stayed hugging each other, although it was really beginning hard for me to continue to be this close to this boy.

I kissed his sweaty forehead again, my hands was running though his uncombed hair every once in a while my hands would get stuck in a bad tangle. I did not want to say anything or do anything to ruin this moment. To ruin how close he was to me, how he is ignoring something that I am ashamed to have. I felt his lips near my neck, his warm breaths warming my neck ever slightly. An hour later I got off of his bed being unable to control myself anymore as I quickly went into the bathroom telling myself that I am going to take a cold shower, a very cold shower. I turned the shower on, turning the temperature on as cold as I could get it and got in the shower. But as I stood in the shower all I could think about was Bobby and I felt guilty. God, I felt so guilty that I got a hard on from the boy. Jesus he is only sixteen and he is Lynn's brother. I highly doubt she would have been happy that I got a hard on from her brother. And Big Bob and Ethel, oh god, what would they say? God, what will Brenda do if she ever found out? I mean she probably had an idea that I had a crush on him but if she found out that I actually got a hard on from the boy she would kill me. And Bobby…I couldn't tell if he did not like it or if he did not mind, did he possibly liked it? Why would that worry me? Damn, this is all too difficult for me. I don't know what to do now. Damn what is wrong with me?

Another thirty minutes later I was dressed and free of any erection as I walked out of the bathroom. I saw Bobby out in the living room watching television the nanny putting Katherine to bed. I sat in the living room a whole couch away from Bobby and as I walked into the living room Bobby looked up at me. I nervously smiled at him feeling like a pervert remembering that guy who came into my work, who I basically had sex with. God he looked so much like Bobby but at the same time so different. Bobby was way more handsome, way sexier. Shit, I have to think about something else. I looked at the television scene watching what looks like Date Movie. I smile as I watched the movie almost able to forget about the mess that was my life. That is until the part where she goes on that reality dating TV show. I frown as the announcer on television said that the main guy had a huge cock. I frown looking at Bobby wondering just how big Bobby was. Wondering how he looked naked, wondering how he looked during sex…shit, think about something else. I noticed then that Bobby was looking back at I, a strange emotion of his face that I did not recognized.

I felt so awkward and embarrassed. I couldn't love the boy, it is just sick.vHe quickly picked himself off of his couch choosing to sit down on my couch instead. I held my breath as he touched my legs ever so slightly. I choke back a small moan cussing myself lightly. I turned toward him searching his eyes, trying to finger out what he wanted. I don't know why I did what I did, but I locked my lips on his demanding entrance. He was shaking slightly and I immediately moved away from the boy, backing away from him. I just kissed my brother-in-law. Shit, shit, shit, what do I do now? He got off the couch to coming up to me again, hugging me ever so slightly and I kissed his forehead again. Damn it…

I felt lips on mine and I nearly smiled as he opened his mouth allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. It felt so right, so natural, and I felt adventures. But at the same time I felt disgusting, perverted, and needy. My hands where shaky as I pushed him against me, his body once more rubbing against me, my erection once again coming back. I pushed him toward his bedroom being as gentle as possible. I threw him in his bed as I stood over him undressing myself quickly until I was only in my boxers and then I started undressing Bobby loving his naked body, his gorgeous boy body. I loved Lynn's body too, but Lynn was a female and Bobby was a male so maybe it will be okay just this once…just to give us some comfort that we had not felt since that dreaded summer vacation. I pulled my boxers off smiling at Bobby but something clicked and I started to frown. Comfort…

"We can't do this." I said suddenly pulling my boxers back on and Bobby looked at me with wide eyes.

"Listen, you are searching for any form of comfort you can get a hold of. And I'm sorry but if we have sex right now it will only do you more bad than good." I walked out of my room taking my clothes with me leaving a very hot Bobby in bed willing to have sex with me. I walk back into the bathroom kicking the trash can and screaming out loud. I ruined it, he wanted to have sex with me and I wouldn't do it. I sigh taking another cold shower and stepping out of the shower thinking I really should have had sex with him.

At five before I went to pick up Brenda I allowed Bobby to sit in the front seat who looked mildly embarrassed. I felt embarrassed too, which I guess was good because we can feel embarrassed together. Before Brenda came to the car I asked him not to let Brenda find out because I have a feeling she is going to be asking him about it. Brenda walked toward the car frowning as she saw Bobby in the front seat.

"That's my seat you faggot. Get off my seat." She told Bobby

"Brenda just get into the back seat and shut up." I told her as she does so mumbling to herself.

Dinner was really difficult that night. Bobby was too embarrassed to even look up and Brenda was quite, a little too quiet.

"So Brenda, what did you do in school today?" I asked politely.

"James wants to go on a date with me tomorrow." She told us all. Bobby held up a piece of paper and Brenda silently read it before replying, "You think I should go on the date Bobby? And what do you mean I need to socialize with other people? What about you dipshit? How many girls have asked out lately?" Brenda said as she left the table and washed her dishes, "I'm going to give Katherine her bottle and give her a bath, okay?" She asked me even though I really was not listening. I was watching Bobby who was playing with the little kitten. As Brenda left the room I felt awkward again, he was so beautiful, so nice, and all want to do is kiss him again. But I cant, that would be wrong, that would be sick. Still…we stood up at the same time and looked at each other in intensely. He walked passed me and walked to his bedroom shutting the door behind him. I frown as I started to do the dinner dishes. That night when everyone was asleep I looked at the picture of Lynn and me when we just married. Did I have an attraction for Bobby then? Did I always like Bobby? There was a time when I liked Brenda, she was just so beautiful but I loved Lynn more. I never would have done anything with Bobby if Lynn was still alive, wouldn't I?

I stood in front of Bobby's room listening to Bobby's breathing and I shut my eyes tightly. God, what is wrong with me? The image of Bobby naked and ready to be taken flashed before my eyes and I almost opened the door but instead headed of to my own bedroom. As soon as I was asleep I had the nightmare about the summer again. I awoke with a start shaking head to toe. I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to think about Lynn anymore. I heard a knock on my door and I immediately told the person to come on in. It was Brenda.

"Hi Brenda." I said to her as I sat up.

"Doug, I wanted you to know that I found some information about Bobby." She said sitting my bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I have been seeing a therapist at the college for about four months now." Brenda told me looking ashamed.

"That's really good Brenda. Has it helped you at all?" I asked her as I yawned.

"Kind of. I mean we are still working on it," she said, "but that does not really matter right now. I asked her about Bobby, I had said that he had not spoken since summer vacation and I asked her if she could tell me why."

"Did she tell you?" I asked her sitting up.

"She said it could be guilt. That he felt so guilty about not telling anyone that he won't allow himself to speak. She said she will need to see him to actually see why he won't speak that that is just a guess. But I thought that might help us." She said before leaving my bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I throw a pillow over my head and sighed in anger. What am I going to do?

The next night I was pretty gloomy and pretty worried about being home with the boy without Brenda here with us. But god she was wearing a pretty short dress that showed off her beautiful body well and she actually went out of her way to put her hair up, and she looked stunning, but not as stunning as Lynn was. The doorbell rang; James was at the door holding five stunning roses. "I want you to know that if you even think about having sex with her tonight I will fucking chop off your balls, you get it?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course. I swear to you she will still be virgin after tonight." At those words I flinched, god she was a virgin? Those mutants where her first sexual experience? Damn that really fucking suck.

"Doug leave James alone!" Brenda told me as she walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Are you ready to go, baby?" She asked him as he handed over the roses to her. She thanked him and put the roses in a vase. "Okay I'll be back by two o'clock."

"Two o'clock. Wait a minute, don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked her honestly.

"I'm in college Doug. I can decide when I can come back from a date." She said as she shut the door behind her leaving Bobby and me in the house. I don't know why but I must have drank a whole bottle of wine because I found myself in Bobby's room making out with him passionately. I undressed him quickly before undressing me and climbed on top of him, taking him slowly and softy. I moaned while he panted against me, I quickly kissing him passionately, kissing him hard, kissing him long. Our bodies arched together as we both came closer…in the end it was sweet, it was long, and it was passionate. It was only when I woke up at one o'clock with a splitting headache that I noticed what I had done and with the feeling of dread I picked up my clothes scattered about his room and ran to my bedroom dressing quickly, all the time crying. I had just made love to a minor; I had just made love to my wife's kid brother. I sob even louder than before knowing I just committed a crime. Even though he wanted to sleep with me he was still a minor…When Brenda came home I was still awake feeling sickened with myself.

I went outside to greet her and see how her date had gone. When she saw me she smiled at me, looking at me. We talked for a couple of minutes before she headed off to bed and I stood next to Bobby's door again for a couple of minutes before walking into his bedroom again. For a while I just stood there watching him sleep, looking at his for-once relaxed body. I kissed his forehead again before walking out of his bedroom not even attempting to turn the light off or turn the television off. Tonight I will go to sleep as if nothing had happened, tomorrow I know I will feel terrible…

The next morning I hesitated getting out of bed. I did not want to face what I had just done. But still at five o'clock I woke Brenda up allowing her to take her long shower, making her some cereal. Then at six-thirty I walked into Bobby's room shutting the door behind me as I woke Bobby up. Bobby flinched as he tried to sit up and I frowned at him slightly. God I did not know I was going to hurt him that bad.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me but…" I was cut off as Bobby kissed me sweetly, his body still naked. I looked into his eyes wide with fear and his body was once again tense but when he looked at me he held compassion in his eyes. He even slightly smiled at me. The second time I had seen him smiling since that summer.

"Do you want to go to school today?" I asked him honestly. I was not going to force him to go to school, not today. He shook his head lightly hugging me tightly as tears ran down his face.

"Did I do something wrong last night?" I asked him and I was glad when he shook his head. Still I felt so guilty and all I wanted to do was throw myself off a cliff or beat me to death. Was he fully ready to have sex?

I thought maybe his attitude would slightly approve after that night but I was wrong. He was just as traumatized as before, still freaking out in public, still dazing off into space for most of the day. He still has to have his bedroom light on and he still needed his television on to be able to sleep. And we never told Brenda, not even once about what Bobby and I did that one night. It has almost been a week since then and I found myself trying not to be alone with the boy at all times. I did not want to reply the accident. True I love him and I would love to be able to snuggle him and to have sex with him but I cant allow that now. I won't allow that! Still…oh shit. I mean Bobby has a lot of things he has to get over before he starts being comfortable in a relationship. He would not feel comfortable going out with me at least not now… but I wanted him to know and understand that I would wait for him. I just couldn't live without him anymore, I fell his love with the boy, and that terrified me to no end.

It was a Saturday morning when I found Brenda in the kitchen making breakfast for the fist time when she lived in this house. I smiled tiredly at her as I sat down. She only set two plates on the table which does not surprise me, the boy barely ever eats. Hell he does not even sleep anymore. Brenda is improving though, she is down to only three nightmares a week, she has starting socializing again, and she is beginning to smile more and more with each passing day. Maybe that college therapist was the right thing for her; maybe it was what she needed to get over the whole summer disaster. Catherine was sitting in a high chair as Breda was attempting to feed her some applesauce, making funny faces to get her to laugh. She is so good with Catherine just like Catherine's mother was.

I look at a picture of Lynn on the wall with regret. I felt awful, I felt like I betrayed her. She would be so disgusted about what I did with Bobby, hell Big Bob would have murdered me, and Ethel would have called the cops. I probably would have been in jail already serving a ten year sentence. I turn back to Brenda who was still talking to Catherine wondering what she would have done if she ever found out. Bobby's door opened and I hid my faced embarrassing trying not to look at him. He sat at the table without grabbing any food and just stared out the window. It was all too awkward. We did not do anything during that day just watched movie after movie after movie. Comedy movies we all decided to watch even though before that summer vacation we were all big horror fan. The thought of even watching a horror movie now is not only stupid but sick. Bobby was sitting beside me, a little bit away but close enough for me to brush his leg when Brenda was not in the room. Close enough to add a tiny little kiss when Brenda got a phone call and ran to her room. Even though I enjoyed it, the guilt was too much for me, I don't know if I could keep doing this.

That night when Brenda was asleep in her bed I found myself in Bobby's room once more. I was just watching him sleep, remembering how he was during the time we had to take the family vacation. He was loud; he was such a teenager, a healthy, happy teenager. And I remembered his voice and I frowned I missed his voice but then I keep remembering his words over and over again on the night that Lynn died and I nearly cried, "…I found Beauty and she looked like she had been cut open…." Why didn't he tell us before that, what was he thinking? I knew the answer I knew it from how scared he sounded, so vulnerable. He was afraid. With shaky hands I walked over to his bed and sat down softy on the bed. Is it so bad that I love him? Is that a sin? Will I go to hell for loving him? With one small kiss on his lips I walked out of the room and returned to my room hating the king sized bed that I slept on. It felt so empty without Lynn sleeping next to me, cuddling me. I looked over at Catherine who was still asleep in her crib; she will never have her mother there for her. Lynn won't be there for her when Catherine first learns how to talk, she wont be there for her first day of kindergarten, and she won't be there for her prom night. Lynn won't be there for Catherine's first date or her graduation, or when she first has her first baby. But I will be there…but will that be enough? I grabbed Lynn's favorite bathrobe and held it close to me, smelling the fading smell of Lynn, god I need her here, I just need her back…

My dark thoughts kept me up late though the night, the future so fragile and insecure that I still have no idea of what is going to happen. My door opening caught my attention as I looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway looking very unsure with tears running down his face. He walked over to my bed and immediately collapsed against it, his eyes full of guilt. I smile at him as I pulled him against me pushing my face in his sweaty hair. We stayed like that for a while, I listening to his gentle breathing as I laid there staring at a picture of Lynn, frowning at the picture. I loved her so much but I loved the boy too. But do I really love him or do I love him because he reminds me of Lynn? Do I really love him…could I stay with him forever? I tightened my hold on the sleeping boy as tears ran down my face as I stared at Lynn. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to the picture, "I never wanted this to happen. I miss you so much. I wish I didn't have to admit it to youbut I think I have fallen in love with your little brother. Please don't be mad at me." I kissed the top of his head as I smiled contently. I loved him, but why do I feel so dirty and disgusted when I hold him? Why do I feel so guilty when I watch him sleep as I so often do? Why do I have the feeling that everything is going to start crashing down?

In the morning I woke up a little later than usual. I sat there as I watched Bobby sleep loving that he was still so innocent, still so young. I got out of bed quickly stealing his mouth in a kiss as I went to take a shower. Is this okay? I'm I doing the right thing with him? God, this is too much to think about at this moment. God, I need a vacation. After the shower I walked into the living room to find Brenda sitting with James watching some stupid love movie. I said hello to both of them a little surprised to see James.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" I asked them both.

"No we have not." Brenda spoke for both of them.

"Okay do you guys want some breakfast?"

"Sure." James replied as he kissed her neck. I watched her jerk slightly but didn't attempt to move away. I made a mental note to tell him when Brenda is not in the room that he is not allowed to do that.

"What do you guys want?" I asked calmly as I smiled at them politely.

"Maybe some pancakes." Brenda replied looking at her boyfriend in question. He smiled at her warmly, "yes pancakes will be fine."

I started to make the pancakes all the time eavesdropping on what they where talking about. I wanted to make sure that they are not doing something they shouldn't be doing, but of course I being the hypocrite did probably one of the worst things possible that I knew I shouldn't have done. Still I did not want Brenda to do something she would regret. It was easy to listen in their conversation for they where both talking kindly loud.

"Did you enjoy our date from a week ago?"

"James, I loved it. You were the perfect gentleman."

"Well how about we go on another date?"

"Sure…when?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"But tomorrow is a school night."

"Baby don't worry we will plan the date at lets say five-thirty. We will go out to The Depo which is a very fancy restaurant that you will just love and then we will go watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"When will we be back?"

"Probably somewhere from eight-thirty to ten."

"okay, it sounds great."

"Hey, I love you Brenda."

"I love you too James."

I smiled as I finished making the pancakes and called them to breakfast. They both started grabbing pancakes and chewing them up as if they have been starving. I smiled at them as we all tried to make simple conversation and I realized after talking with James for awhile that James was a really good kid, maybe a little high-stuck but still is really nice and kind. A type of guy that Brenda needed. My bedroom door opened and Bobby came out carrying Catherine with him. Brenda froze slightly dropping her spoon in her bowl. She looked at me with accusation. I looked at her with determination. James looked confused. Bobby looked tired, Bobby looked really pale. Is he sick?

I grabbed Catherine out of his hands feeling his head with the back of the hand, he does not feel hot. He locked his arms tightly around me and I freeze in panic as I looked back at Brenda who still had such accusing eyes. Jesus, she can't find out about us. She just can't. I untangled me from him blushing as I sat Catherine in her high chair feeding her some baby food which looked absolutrly disgusting. Briefly I heard Brenda telling James that she will see him tomorrow, and briefly I heard him asking why. But still he leaves and I watched as Brenda drags Bobby to his room taking a pad and pencil with them and I tiptoed near Bobby's room listening to Brenda's words with a feeling of dread.

"Why where you in Doug's room this morning?"

"What do you mean you fell asleep in his room?"

"Fuck, Bobby…"

"Yes I'm mad at you. What are you thinking you fucking idiot?"

"Nothing happened? Well…I'm warning you if I ever find out that you are doing anything with Doug I will all the cops.

"Why? What do you mean why? It's wrong Bobby, its wrong on so many different levels. First of all you are underage; secondly he is your brother-and-law. And third of all he is a guy, Bobby. And I'm not going to have a faggot for a brother." I freeze as I realize that she knew something was going on. And I felt a heavy sense of shame as I stared at another picture of Lynn. I stepped away from the door running back to the kitchen before Brenda stepped out walking past me and grabbing the car keys.

"I'm going out for a while and I am taking the car," before leaving the house angrily. I sighed a little bit as she slammed the door shut a picture dropped to the floor heavily. I picked up the picture realizing what the picture was; it was Lynn's senior picture from high school. I smiled at the picture slightly, tracing her beautiful face with my finger. "I love you." I whispered to the picture before I started crying. I look at Catherine who was still in her high chair before kissing her forehead and put her in the playpen. I gave her some little toys, some stuff animals, and a couple of cookies. I smiled down at her as I watched her play. She was so beautiful, beautiful like her mother. I knocked on Bobby's door before opening the door slowly. He was just sitting on his bed, looking straight down toward the floor. I sigh before I took him in my arms, looking at the pad thrown to the ground. I sigh picking it up reading Bobby's side of the conversation.

"Okay child. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you." I told him kissing the side of his face. He nodded his head as we stayed in that position for a long time. What do I do now? I patted his head as I left his room heading back into the living room looking at Catherine feeling such a intense depression that I could barely deal with my life anymore.

The next day was difficult, Brenda was watching Bobby and I like hawks. That night at five-thirty Brenda was waiting for James, with every passing second getting more panicked.

"What if he is not coming?" She asked me worriedly.

"Don't worry, Brenda. He will be here soon. Sometimes people can't help but be late." I told her as I looked back to Bobby sitting on the couch watching Spongbob Squarepants.

"Are you certain?" She said looking at the television in disgust.

A knock on the door was heard and I smiled nicely to her, "see here he is now." She opened the front door to see James smiling at her. She said goodbye to us, her eyes still glaring into mine as she shut the door leaving Bobby and me. My mother wanted to take care of Catherine today so Bobby and I are fully alone in this house. With a shake of my head I sat beside him watching the television scene without interest. My eyes found a picture of Lynn and for a moment I thought the Lynn in the picture shook her head at me, tears running down her face. And I realized that Lynn was not happy with me, was not happy with what I did or what I planned to do tonight. I closed my eyes as I whispered "I'm sorry." to the picture of Lynn who shook her head at me before I grabbed Bobby's hand and raised him up from the couch and I gently took him in my arms. "Please, please just talk to me. Just try to speak for me, just this once." I whispered in his ear as he shook his head and forced his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay Bobby…its okay. You will talk when you are ready to." I told him as I kissed his lips ever so lightly. I felt a small smile cross his lips before it fell back into the frown that he always wore these days.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked him before grabbing a pencil and pad and handing it to him. I looked what he wrote and smiled slightly. "You sure?" I asked him as he nodded his head. With shaky hands we went into my bedroom and sat down on the bed. He looked nervous; I could barely catch my breath. I crawled toward him and kissed him passionately, lovely. I felt shaky hands on my shirt trying to unbutton it and so I helped him, smiling at him all the time, trying to make him be calm. I pulled his shirt over his head and he trembled again and I nearly stopped, nearly. But then his hands went toward my pants and I felt my pants slid down and then my boxers. I did the same to Bobby who looked nervous and yet excited. I smiled at him as I climb over him, kissing him passionately, I felt his body tense as I pushed in, I saw how his face went red as I continued, he kissing me on my lips hard, passionate, and I continued going faster and faster but not too fast, I did not want to hurt him. As we had sex my eyes focused on yet another picture of Lynn. My eyes start to water as I imagined Lynn and me having sex here for the first time when we first moved in. I try to hide my face from the picture. She is dead, she is not coming back, she would have been so mad…

I kiss him again, running my fingers though his brushy dark hair and even though I was crying I smiled. Yes I feel guilty about having sex with Bobby but at the same time I loved him and I did not regret it. If only Lynn would have not frowned at me with deep hatred, if only she did not look at me as if I was slime, like I deserved to die, if only…if only I did not love the boy so much, if only if I did not love Lynn so much….

When we where finished I was full of so much guilt that I was sure I was going to explode. I did it again, I had sex with Bobby. Then I remember that was what he wanted to do…what he wrote shyly. Still I felt like I am fooling Bobby. He does not know what he what; he is still too confused over what happened during the summer. And Lynn, god she must be so disappointed in me, and Brenda will kill me if she found out….

I heard the front door open as I hugged Bobby closer, knowing who it was, hoping that she will go straight to bed. I was too tired to deal with her, too tired to deal with anybody. And Bobby was asleep again, snuggling so close to me. I kissed his forehead as I started crying slightly. "I'm so sorry Bobby. I'm sorry Lynn, god I'm so sorry." I hugged him against me as I heard footsteps coming closer to my bedroom. Leave, I wanted to say to her, come back tomorrow. I will deal with my consequences tomorrow but I'm too tired tonight, please just leave. Unfortunately I heard my door start to open and I just closed my eyes waiting for the upcoming disaster. She will for sure call the cops on me…god I'm going to be arrested. She is going to separate me from Bobby. I can't let that happen, I need him….

I held my breath as the footsteps got closer and then stopped right outside my door. With shaky hands I released Bobby from my grasp as I waited for doom day to begin.

Five…four…three…two…one, I tense my body as I saw the doorknob turn…oh shit I am so screwed…

* * *

How was the chapter? Was it better than the first two chapters because I hope this chapter is better? Review please, I really appropriates it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Phone Calls

* * *

She opened up the door quickly looking shocked at us and I quickly hid my face under the covers even though I knew it would not change anything. I heard Brenda gasp out loud before she quickly left the room and I cursed under my breath waking bobby up. Bobby looked at me weirdly before stretching his legs out looking at the clock before turning back to me giving me another odd look. I did not want to tell him but I had to.

"Bobby your sister walked into the room. She saw us." I said to him watching his facial expression. He looked completely horrified. He pushed himself off of bed and dressed quickly as I did the same, cursing silently to myself. I pushed open the door and raced into the living room Bobby following close behind me. I bit my lip as I saw Brenda in the living room ripping off all the pictures that Lynn and I had hung up. I race over to her and stopped her but she only freaked out more.

"You rapist," she screamed at me while she hit me hard on my head, "You stupid pervert. How dare you sleep with my brother!"

She ran to the kitchen as Bobby and I followed her nervously. She grabbed a knife and I instantly pulled Bobby behind me truly afraid of what she will do. She looked at me again coming back toward me with the knife raised high over her head and I backed up with Bobby still behind me trying to get us into any other room but this room. God, she has seriously lost it.

"Brenda, Brenda put down the weapon, okay?" I tried to reason with her.

"Don't you say my name. Don't you ever say my name again! I hate you, you fucking pervert! Don't you ever touch my brother again?" She screamed as she threw herself at me, I barely had the time to react as she pushed me to the floor as she tries to cut me with the knife. I grabbed the tip of her hair and pulled pushing her head up as I kicked myself away from her, she fell to the floor with a yell but quickly rose to her feet again. She knocked me down once more cutting my arm deeply to the point when I started to scream and my arm bleed. I thought that maybe my screams would be enough to stop her but I was dead wrong. I backed into a corner as she tried to cut me once more. Jesus, she is going to kill me! What should I do? I don't want to fight back, I mean she is only a girl after all but I can't let her kill me!

She raised the knife over my head and I watched it in shock as she came closer to my head but then suddenly she was gone and I sat up instantly unaware of when I ever was laying down. I look in surprise as I saw Bobby on top of her trying to struggle the knife out of her hand. I watched in awe at the sight of Bobby trying desperately to get the knife out of her hand. She kicked him hard in the stomach and pushed herself off from under him, Bobby still staying on the floor holding his stomach. Brenda once again running toward me and to my horror I saw blood on the edge of the knife and I instantly looked back at Bobby who was holding his stomach with shaky hands as blood escaped though his hands. She was so near to me but I just could not fight her. I can't fight against Lynn's sister….

I heard a small growl as Beast jumped upon Brenda bringing her to the floor in one quick movement. He growled at her, his mouth open right by her neck, Brenda screaming loudly. I looked in fright.

"Beast, let her go." I said to the dog but the dog just growled more at Brenda. "Beast, please let her go."

"Beast, please let me go!" Brenda begged Beast, tears running out of her eyes. But he was not listening to us and he was not moving away from her. "Beast get away from her." I screamed to him again standing to my feet. I walked over to the dog that immediately started growling at me as I got close to the dog. I backed away from Brenda and Beast afraid that if I got close to Beast he will attack Brenda.

"Beast, get off of me." She screamed as loud as she could her tears intensified, "Doug get this fucking dog off of me!"

"Beast come on," I looked around and picked up the bag of dog food and shook it in front of the dog, "Beast, come on. Let's get you some food." It did not work, he did not get off of Brenda just came close to biting her painfully. She screamed even louder and I ran back into the kitchen and filled up a bucket of water and brought it back to the living room. I poured the bucket of water over Beast and Brenda but Beast did not even move an inch.

"Beast come here."

"Beast get the fuck away from me." Brenda screamed loudly trying to fight the dog off of her.

"Beast, get your fucking ass over here." I tried again hearing Beast growl again.

I did not know what to do, should I call the animal control, should I try to wrestle Beast off of her, what should I do? My eyes went to Bobby who was still holding his bleeding stomach, barely able to sit up anymore. I looked up above my head at the large family picture. I quickly took it off the wall planning to throw it on the floor hoping that it would spook the dog enough to where the dog runs away. But still I was hesitating, what happens if the noise frightens the dog so much to actually attack Brenda? I don't know what to do…

I threw the picture on the floor with all the force I could master, the glass shattering into a thousand of pieces. Brenda screamed out in shock, Beast yelped but did not move an inch. I looked at the frame all over the floor; it nearly reached half the living room. I cried in shock, not sure what else I could try. Beast was angrier than I have ever seen before, god! I threw myself at Beast successfully throwing him off of Brenda and throwing him into the wall painfully. It yelped in pain as I picked up Brenda, holding her closely as I struggled to get her in another room, away from Beast. Throwing us in Bobby's room I shut the door moving his desk in front of the door. I looked at Brenda to see her shaking from head to toe.

"What the fuck is wrong with that dog?" She asked me as I hugged her tightly. She immediately went rigid with hatred but the sound of a massive bang prevented Brenda "What does it want?" She asked me suddenly sitting on Bobby's bed. Bobby!

"Shit, Bobby is still in the living room." I said to her as I immediately tried to open the door but before I could open the door Brenda's hands grabbed my wrist and made me stop. I looked at her as she looked at me.

"Get your hands off of me Brenda." I told her sternly. She immediately let go of me and sat on his bed tears running down her face. I looked under the heavy pillow and saw the butcher knife that he always has while he sleeps and I headed toward the door, moving the desk out of the way.

"Shut the door behind me." I told her as I stepped out of the room and she immediately shut the door behind me. I returned to the living room seeing him laying there on the floor, blood gushing out of his stomach. I freeze, where was that mutt? Then I saw my front door wide open and I froze, I looked around nervously before I ran to Bobby dropping beside him trying to shake him awake. I tried and tried but he would not wake up. I heard a door opening and I saw Brenda standing in the hallway another knife in her hand. She looked at the sight of Bobby on the floor putting her hands over her mouth.

"Fuck, Brenda, call 911,"I said to her as I pulled his shirt up, looking at the wound in his stomach. Jesus Christ, "Jesus, Brenda. You cut him! You cut him really bad." I heard Brenda calling 911 before sitting down next to me.

"I did not mean to. Oh god, what have I done?" She asked me as she sobbed in her hands. Even though I was really mad at her I took her in a comforting hug before taking off my shirt and holding it on the cut on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asked me softy as she looked at my shirt which was increasingly becoming tainted with blood.

"I'm trying to slow down his blood loss," I told her quickly, "He is losing too much blood. I have to slow it down."

"What are we supposed to tell them if the police asked what happened?" Brenda asked me suddenly.

"I don't know Brenda. Why the fuck does it matter?" I asked her rudely looking at my shirt getting redder with every second.

"Because we are not in the desert anymore Doug. Remember, we are back into civilization. They will be interested in who cut Bobby up." She screamed at me.

"Who was it that cut him up in the first place?" I asked her and I saw something flash before her eyes for a minute.

"You fucking slept with him!" She yelled at me.

"So what, I didn't fucking stab him!" I yelled back.

"If you had not slept with him I would have never had stabbed him." She yelled back and I frowned at her as she frowned back at me. That little bitch…

Someone knocked at the door and Brenda ran to the door, immediately E.M.T came over and put Bobby on the stretcher, they told us that only one of us could ride with him and I immediately handed Brenda the car keys running behind the E.M.Ts. I jump in the back of the ambulance and sat there watching the E.M.Ts work. God they where amazing, hooking him up to a heart monitor, one of them holding a towel to his stomach while asking me questions like what is his blood type which I did not know, what happened which I told them I have no idea. I said that Brenda and I just walked into our home and found Bobby like that. His heart beat was not stable nor was it very strong and that terrified me. God, don't let me lose both Lynn and Bobby. We got to the hospital in no time at all, Bobby being taken to the surgery room leaving me in the waiting room. Brenda arrived five minutes later and we went over what the story we will be giving is. They can't know that Brenda did that, god not only will Brenda be arrested but Bobby will probably will be put into foster care. I won't let that happen, it won't happen. It just can't.

We waited in the waiting room for more than six hours and with each passing second we got more and more frightened. Brenda couldn't have hurt him that bad, could she? Finally seven hours after he first went into surgery a doctor came out and walked over to us.

"How is he?" I asked suddenly getting up to shake her hand.

"He will be fine. The surgery went excellent." She told me as he shook my hand.

"Is he awake right now?" I asked her

"No, he is still asleep at this moment."

"Can we see him?" I asked the doctor politely reading the nametag Cassidy Carter. Hey, what about that?

"Sure, I can't see the harm in that." She told me as she walked us to his room. He was in 202 B, a small little room that had a massive window and only one bed. At least he will have his own room. I smile warmly at the sleepy boy laying so still on the hospital bed. I quickly run my fingers though his hair smiling, looking at the heart monitors beating regular. He looked so pale, so weak, but his heart was beating strong and the doctor said that his operation had gone well. He was going to be okay, right? I mean it wasn't like he had open heart surgery; there is no chance he could die right?

We sat there beside Bobby just staring at him, sometimes we would touch his hand, but most of the time we will just stared at him. We should be happy that Brenda did not cut him deeper or cut any of his vital organs. God were we lucky! We must have stayed in the room until a doctor came home and told us that visiting hours was over. We went home half-heartily

As soon as we got into the car I turned to Brenda rudely.

"You are damn lucky I did not tell them that you stabbed your own fucking brother." I whispered to her emphasizing stabbed and brother.

"You should be fucking happy I did not tell them that you fucking slept with my brother you tramp." She whispered back at me.

We did not say anything for the rest of the drive. I was mad and edgy and she was growing horns glaring at me. Trying to calm myself down I turned on the radio switching it to some random channel. Immediately this old song came on the radio, the singer's words tearing into me

"More and more I'm forgetting the past…" It was a very old song probably made right after WWII. The song was sad yet at the same time encouraging as if this is a sign that life will get better, that we will all one day be able to forget what happened during that dreaded summer…

We walked into our home feeling really tired not even attempting to clean up the stands of glass all over the living room floor. We just went into our different bedrooms, the house feeling oddly empty without Bobby. As I lay down on my bed smelling Bobby's scent on a pillow, I held it close to me. Then I grabbed the bathrobe that Lynn wore almost every night since I brought it for her almost two years ago. The bathrobe that I can't sleep without, an item that I cherished with all my heart and soul. With these two items I am with the people I love most of the world. With these two items close to me I can sleep for at least one more night. And in the morning after I drop Brenda off at school I will visit Bobby at the hospital. Tomorrow will be a good day.

The next week was really awkward for both Brenda and me. Neither of us had said a single word with each other and we avoided each other at all cost. She stopped asking me for rides anymore instead asking her boyfriend to drive her everywhere. Even in the mornings we barely see each other anymore. We never saw Beast again; we never even attempted to try to find him. One thing I made sure Brenda did was be checked out by a doctor to make sure That Beast did not bite her or anything. Fortunately for Brenda Beast never bit her, if he did I would have made Brenda get rabies treatment even though we had no proof that Beast had rabies.

Neither one of us bothered to make breakfast anymore; Brenda would grab a banana and run off to James car. Even the nanny noticed how tense we are in we are even in the same room together. Her words made me feel more guilty and depressed. I never wanted this to happen, I felt like such a loser.

It was a Monday when I awoke to the scents of bacon cooking. I walk into the kitchen seeing waffles, fruit, orange juice, and bacon on the table. Brenda was sitting at the table staring at the food, I tried to tiptoe out of the room but she saw me and sent me the nastiest glare I have ever seen. She then stood up and headed into the living room.

"Brenda." I yelled as I followed her into the living room. She immediately frowned at me in anger as she met my eyes.

"What?" She asked full of pain.

"We need to talk about it." I told her as I watched her shut her eyes tightly, "please, Brenda sit down."

She did, sit ting down on one couch and I on another and for a while we where completely silent.

"Listen Brenda about you finding out about Bobby and me…"

"I just could not believe that you actually slept with my brother. God Doug, that is wrong on so many levels. How could you do that?" She asked me suddenly her voice sounding mildly broken.

"I did not mean for it to happen, okay Brenda. It was a mistake that I had felt sorry for from the first time I kissed him. After that I just couldn't stop myself…" I trailed off unable to continue as I closed my own eyes in shame.

"Then I didn't you stop after you first kissed him?" She asked me as she closed her eyes too.

I did not answer her instead holding up a notepad with Bobby's handwriting.  
"He wanted to Brenda, he told me himself. She took the pad from my hands as she read his words over and over again.

"I have to go." She said suddenly as she threw the pad to the floor as she stood up and ran to her bedroom. I sat on the couch covering my head in a pillow as I screamed in distress. I heard Brenda echoing my scream and it was then that I realized that things will never be the same again. Not only did I make Brenda hate me but now I tainted how she viewed her brother.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to Lynn, to Brenda, and to Bobby. I felt miserable, I felt trapped. I just wanted to move on. Maybe I should just leave…Bobby will forget a me, Brenda probably wouldn't even care. I just don't want to ruin their lives anymore.

I stayed up late that night thinking about what I have been though. Big Bob never would have liked me no matter what I did. And Ethel acted as if she liked me but let face it she hated me just as much as Big Bob did. My whole life revolves around that god damn summer vacation which I did not want to go on to begin with. It ruined my life. But…if I had not gone then Bobby and Brenda would have died, I wouldn't wanted that to happen. I shook my head as I held Lynn's bathrobe closer to me smelling the familiar perfume that she had always worn. God she was perfect, absolutely perfect. How come she had to die? She was perfect but she was gone now, there is no way she can come back but Bobby was still alive. And Bobby was amazing and handsome…but even as I thought it I wondered if I really loved him or if he is just some booty-call. I wondered secretly if I jumped into this relationship to get out some frustrations and need. And I pray to whatever god is up there that I actually loved him and he is not just a booty-call. I did not want to put Bobby though that.

So do I love him or do I not? If I loved him then why do I feel so guilty when I kiss him, when I make love to him? If I did not love him that why do I need him so intensely, why do I want to take him in my arms every time I saw him? Why is it so difficult for me to decide what the boy means to me? I sighed as I covered my head with a pillow and nearly cried. What the fuck is wrong with me?

The next morning I woke up smelling the aura of cooking bacon. I walked into the kitchen finding Brenda sitting at the table two plates on the table.

"Join me." She ordered me and I immediately sat down looking up at her determined face.

"I'm still mad at you." She told me before taking a bite of bacon.

"But," she said, "I'm really trying to understand why you did what you did. Yes I know it was Bobby's idea but still you are the adult you should have stopped it from going as far as it did."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking." I answered her feeling quite embarrassed.

"That is actually what I want to know. What where you thinking?" She said to me before turning away toward the sink.

"I will make this really short. If you don't love him break up with him. But if you love him and you promise not to sleep with him until he turns eighteen I will let you keep going out with him."

I smile at her honestly thinking about what she said. "But I want you to know the only reason I am allowing this relationship to continue is because it is apparent that Bobby likes you. And even though I disapprove of it, if it makes Bobby happy then I am able to put up with it. But…if I get a hint that you had even tried to sleep with him again before he turns eighteen I will call the cops on you."

I nodded my head at her and she looked at me feeling a sense of regret. I know she is not comfortable about the relationship, hell I was embarrassed as hell as it is. But I was happy that she did not ban Bobby from ever seeing me again. Her words were forced and painful for her to say but she will continue to let me see him. That was all the really mattered.

"Have you heard any news about Beast yet?" She asked me suddenly trying to change subjects.

"No, I have not seen that damn dog anywhere and I must have spent a whole night trying to find that damn dog." I said as I took a drink of orange juice.

"Do you think Beast is okay?" Brenda asked me.

"I don't know Brenda." I told her and that was the truth.

"What was wrong with Beast?" She asked me recalling the day Beast nearly attacked her.

"Maybe he saw you holding a knife on Bobby and I and he wanted to protect us." I said thinking that was the most logical thought.

"Where do you think he went to?" Brenda said.

"He could be anywhere." I answered her as I started eating some bacon strips.

"Bobby is going to be so mad when he finds out that Beast is missing. He loved that god damn dog." She told me.

"Really?" I asked her unsure what else to really said.

"Yes, it was practically his best friend." She said as she finished her cup of juice. I frown at her silently agreeing with her, he is not going to be okay when he hears that we couldn't find Beast.

That morning I drove her to school and the awkward feeling between us kind of faded. Yes we were still both mad at each other but we both loved Bobby too much to continue fighting with each other.

Two weeks later on a Tuesday afternoon, after I dropped Brenda off at college and I tried to find a parking spot at the hospital. Today was the day that Bobby was coming home. I was so happy, I was jumpy with eagerness. I walk into the hospital smiling at Mrs. Green the nurse who I had sold a cell phone to five months ago. I walk into Bobby's room happy to see him fully awake and looking around. I smile at him as I sat down on a chair near his bed and just sat there holding his hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him handing him a notebook and pencil. He immediately started writing. I waited patiently for him to finish writing. I read what he wrote with a smile. 'Good, I don't want to ever spend another night at the hospital ever again.' I laughed at him slightly as I rubbed his head roughly. He sort of smiled at me and I sat back in my chair, holding his hand tightly. I heard the door opening and I immediately took my hand away from his, instead putting my hands in my lap as I stood up to greet the doctor again.

"Hello, Doug!" She said to me as I smiled at him politely.

"What's the news?" I asked her calmly.

"Will, after we take out the stitches he can come home." She said to me.

"Really?" I asked her nicely.

"Yes, as soon as you sign him out. It should only take about thirty minutes." The doctor told me as she smiled at me.

"I will be back in thirty minutes okay." I told Bobby as I followed the doctor down to the front lobby to do the long work to discharge Bobby from the hospital. I ran back into Bobby's room seeing as a nurse was getting ready to cut his stitches. He frowned at me in fear and I held his hand as I watched the nurse cut the stitches one by one. I saw as his face tightened up in pain and I just sat there holding his hand. Finally in ten minutes the stitches where laying in a bowl and Bobby was ready to go home. Of course he still had to dress and I was happy when the nurse left giving us some privacy. He had a hard time standing up and I realized that I will have to help him get dressed. I looked at the scar on his stomach; it was not really that bad. It will fade over time until no one can notice it. I helped him into his boxers and his pants. I felt like a pervert as I watched him pull his boxers up, smiling slightly at him. After he was fully dressed I hugged him quickly before releasing him and looking toward the door.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" I asked him even though I knew the answer already. I dragged him out of the room feeling him once again staying as close to me as he could, trying to sink into me. I cursed that damn summer vacation, but then I wondered if I did not go on the vacation would Bobby still be alive at this moment. Would Brenda still be alive? Would I have even cared about if Bobby and Brenda would have died or not if Lynn and I had never went on that dreaded vacation? How different would my life be if we have never went on that vacation…even though sometimes I would pray late at night for this to be a bad dream, the thought of never being with Bobby is too awful. He could never replace Lynn but I know I love him enough to where I would happily die for him. I couldn't imagine my life without him now but I still feel so guilty, will that feeling ever leave….

When we got home I immediately made him lay down on his bed and I covered him with his blankets telling him to go to bed. I kissed his forehead warmly as I left his room shutting the door behind me. I looked in the hallway, still nervous about beast. I remembered what he asked me as I got home writing on a pad quickly, 'where is beast.' I ended up telling him some story about Beast getting cleaned at the local Pet Grooming saloon. We still had no clue where Beast was. I looked at the family picture hanging back on the wall, looking at all the happy people. I sighed as I looked at Lynn, at big Bob, and at Ethel. They died so cruelly and on big Bob and Ethel's anniversary. I look at Katherine's empty chair; Emily had taken her to the park today while it was still nice outside.

The rest of the day was really boring, Bobby mostly slept for most of the time and Katherine went to sleep around three so I decided to send Emily home for today. So I was in a home full of sleeping people while I watched a really twisted movie that took a lot of energy to continue to watch. The movie was really good though and the storyline spoke to me. In the movie this person was able to go back in time to stop his girlfriend from dying but no matter what he does his girlfriend keeps on dying. It was a really sad movie the woman reminding me of Lynn and the main guy reminding me of myself. God if there was a way to stop her from dying I would try. Even if that means me dying it would be worth it if she lived.

I was only half way though the movie when I got a call from my cell-phone and I picked it up immediately.

"Doug?" It was Brenda. My heart froze as I noticed the fear in her voice.

"What's wrong Brenda?" I asked her.

"God, something happened to James's car." She said as she started to nearly cry.

"Brenda, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked her freaking out immediately.

"God Doug, I need you. I need you now." She cried out as she sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked her again as I ran into my bedroom and woke up Katherine, picking her up, the cell phone still glued to my ear.

"Please, James car had broken down. Please come and get us." She said.

"Where are you?" I asked her hoping she is not stranded by a ditch or something.

"We are at my college. Please hurry, I'm really afraid."

"I will be there in a minute."

I ran into Bobby's room planning to wake him up but he looked so peaceful as he slept that I did not have the heart, anyways he should really try to sleep as much as possible. So instead I wrote him a note putting it near his bed telling him that I have to pick Brenda up at school. That if he needed me just text me. With one more kiss to his forehead I left the house and hurried to the car and quickly tied Katherine in her baby seat as she continues crying from being woken up. I tried to shush her as I started the car as I drove as fast to her college as possible.

I pulled into the college's parking lot a little too fast as I looked for any signs of Brenda or James. Finally toward the end of the parking lot I saw a nervous looking Brenda who James was hugging as tightly as possible. I sigh as I honk at them; they immediately looked up at my car with a smile. I turned the car into an empty parking lot and turned off the car stepping out of the car fast.

"Well?" I asked them.

"Here," Brenda said while she walked to James car, I followed closely behind her, James staying with Katherine. I frowned as I caught sight of James's car. It had not broken down instead it was ruined. Not only has the tires been slashed but the car door was ripped open, all the seats ripped apart, the car radio smashed.

I ran back to my car and grabbed my cell phone calling 911 instantly.

"911 operator how can I help?" The operator said.

"Yes, my sister-in-law's boyfriend's car had just been broken into." I said closing my eyes.

"Where is the car?" The operator asked me instantly.

"Um…at the junior college on the corner on fifth and sixth street." I told her immediately.

"Okay, the police will be there shortly." The operator said as I hung up sitting on a curb next to James's car.

"Who the fuck would do that to my car?" James asked me as he sat down beside me. I remembered the text Bobby sent me months ago; someone is watching me, as I looked back at the car. I jumped up suddenly running back to the car, circling the car. It couldn't be…no, it can't be… but I saw it in the backseat of the car, it was a red sweater with a hood attached. I pulled it out of the backseat and Brenda looked at the red sweater in shock, walking over to the sweater and taking it from me. Her eyes went wide as she held it in front of her.

"Bobby's sweater?" She said out loud.

"Your brother's sweater," James asked her, "why would your brother's sweater be in the backseat of my car?"

"I have not seen this sweater since we went on that stupid summer vacation. Bobby blamed me for losing this goddamn sweater." She said as I quickly grabbed it from her and looked at it closely. It can't be that sweater, that woman wore this when she jumped off the cliff killing that mutant.

"No, it can't be Bobby's sweater." I told her even though I knew it is his.

"It is Bobby's, Doug. Look at the tag; it has his initials on the tag.

"If it is Bobby's how did it wind up in your boyfriend's car?" But even as I asked her I knew the answer. They came back, they actually came back, and I left Bobby back at the house.

"Oh, my god Bobby!" I screamed running back to my car, Brenda closely following me, James looking at us as if we were crazy.

"What do you mean? Where is Bobby?" She suddenly said jumping in the passenger seat of the car ordering James to get in the backseat of the car.

"I left him at the house." I told her as I started to turn the car on.

"What the fuck, you left him alone?"

"Yes, I left him at the house because he was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him." I said immediately knowing my mistake. I should have taken him with me like I wanted to do. Stupid me, stupid, stupid me. I backed my car up slowly until I heard a yelp. With a curse I opened up my door trying to figure out what I hit and my eyes opened. Oh Jesus Christ. There was a dog in the middle of the road, it looked just like Beast. With fear I called out to the dog but the dog was dead already. I sat up in the driver seat as I thought about what to do. While he is already dead…I rolled over the dead animal, Brenda crying as she saw the dog laying in the road, James looking shocked. I drove as fast as I could to the house, parking it quickly. Before I got out of the car I took out the butcher knife from underneath my seat as I opened my door. Immediately I felt Brenda getting out of the car followed by James holding Katherine closely.

"Go back to the car." I told both of them but they both shook their heads walking close behind me. I turned my head right to left as I looked around in the darkness, if they are here…I turned my head to Brenda who was shaking from head to toe and was holding onto James for support. I unlocked the front door and kicked it open with my feet turning on the living room light. Brenda gasped at the site in front of us and I turn to her who was still holding Bobby's red sweater. I turned my head around again as I looked at my living room or what was left of the living room anyways. The couches where turned over, the windows broken, and all the pictures on the floor. I picked up a picture and turned it over. It was the picture of Lynn and me getting married. I held the picture close to me as I saw the family picture laying on the floor once again, its glass shattered all over the place. On the picture Lynn, Big Bob, Bobby, Ethel, Brenda, Katherine, and my face were blacked out by a sharpie. Brenda looked at the picture in fear, knowing what it meant. I ran to Bobby's room opening the door instantly. He was not in his bed. I check underneath the pillow but the knife was gone. I heard some type of movement underneath the bed and I drove my head underneath the bed with a feeling of dread only to see Beauty who was hissing at me. I grabbed Beauty dragging her near me as something else caught my attention. I pulled it out too, it was the knife. Oh shit!

I dragged Beauty to me as I jumped out of that room heading toward Brenda's room. I opened the door seeing her bedroom completely ruined. Her clothes thrown about, her window broken. I ran toward my room and opened the door in a kick. My bed was broken, my mattress torn apart, the pictures of Lynn whipped to shreds, her bathrobe in too many pieces.

"What the fuck?" James said to me as he looked around my room.

"Shit, what the fuck, what do they want?" Brenda said falling to the ground and crying. James looked at her nervously before turning his head toward me.

"What do you mean? Who wants what? What is going on here?" James asked us as he kneeled beside Brenda.

"They took him, Doug they took my brother." She told me instantly. I walked over to the bathroom hitting the wall hard. I listened to the sounds of running water, wait a minute, running water. I opened the door surprised about how easily it opened. The shower was running and I could see a pile of clothes sitting on the counter. Damn it to hell. I looked at a corner of the bathroom seeing a dint in the wall. I went over to the wall and felt the dint with my hand. It was large as if someone had been thrown into this wall. The shower curtain was gone, missing from the shower as I closed my eyes, seeing another dint in the shower, this one larger, this one more scary looking. Brenda walked into the bathroom frowning as she saw the signs of weak struggle.

"He really is gone!" She said with such grief, James frowning at both of us.

"Your brother? Your brother is missing?" He said again as he looked around the house once more calling out his name. He came back into the bathroom with a look of fear. "What do we do now?" Brenda asked taking Beauty from me and snuggling against her.

"He could be in the basement still." I said and they both immediately looked up at me as we made our way to the basement. The closer we got to the basement the more James and Brenda began to hesitate. Brenda and James where still near the bathroom when I reached the basement. They both showed no signs that they wanted to go down into the basement.

"It's okay. You guys don't have to come with me. You guys can stay up here and I'll go alone." Brenda looked like she was going to say something but before I gave her a chance I opened up the basement door feeling happy that the light still worked. I climbed down the stairs, the knife raised waiting for those mutated freaks. At the last of the stairs I swore I saw something flash before my eyes beyond the basement window but only for a second. I freeze raising the knife higher.

"If you are the woman who was wearing Bobby's sweater please talk to me." I said hoping it would be the woman. Please let it only be that lady. What was her name again, what did that mutant call her? I looked around the small basement finding nothing of value and ran up the stairs skipping whole steps as I ran out of the basement and shut the door.

"No one was down there." I said to Brenda and James who look both horrified yet relieved. Relieved that there is no mutants but horrified because we will knew that Bobby was in serious trouble.

"They took him." Brenda said again crying. "They are going to kill him."

"Listen, would anyone tell me what the fuck is going on around here." James asked us both.

"You would not believe us if we told you." I said to him, "hell, I don't even think I would have believed me."

"It deals with Brenda so it involves me." He said as I felt tears start falling out of my eyes. God damn, why didn't I take him with him?

"Okay, fine you want to know?" Brenda screamed to James.

"Yes, please."

"You know how I had to go on that vacation to San Diego with my family?" She asked him.

"Yes, I was really bummed. I thought we would spend the whole summer together." He told her.

"We never made it to San Diego." She yelled to him nearly going hysterical.

"What do you mean you never made it?" He asked with a taint of fear.

"We drove though New Mexico because my dad wanted a road trip and a gas station attendant told him of a short cut that would cut miles off the trip. It was a dirt road and on the dirt road…"She trailed off at that point.

"Some freaks tried to kill us." I said for her as she looked down.

"They attacked us suddenly. They burnt my father alive, trying him to a tree. They beast fed on Lynn and then shot her in her head. They shot my mother as she tried to save her. They killed my father, mother, and my older sister." She said while looking at me, "it was awful. And Bobby had been so traumatized that he has not said a word since we escaped, no mater what we tried…" She trailed off again.

"And they came back for us." I said closing my eyes tightly.

"That is ridiculous. I mean why would they follow you guys all the way from New Mexico?" He asked.

"Because no one ever escapes from them." I looked at Brenda in surprise. 'They told me that they will be back for me." She started bawling at that point, James barely able to keep his arms around her any longer.

We heard a strange noise and immediately we all looked up toward my bedroom. The lights suddenly went off, Brenda screaming in fear. The light came back on, James and Brenda holding Katherine and Beauty.

"What the fuck was that?" Brenda screamed and I tightened my hand around the butcher knife instantly.

"I don't know, probably just a black out." I told them trying to calm them even though my panic was rising. I looked back to my bedroom; I swore I heard something in there. I started to make my way over to my bedroom taking small steps. I was probably seconds away from my bedroom door when I heard something else this time coming from Brenda's room. I backed away from Brenda's room standing as far away from every door that I possibly could. I made my way back to the living room as I silently told them to get out of the house.

"There is someone in this house. I need you guys to start moving toward the door as fast as possible." I whispered to them as they looked at me in shock before they quickly rose to their feet. I urged them on as we moved toward the door all the time looking around us, waiting to whatever is going to happen to happen. We where inches from the door as the main phone rung and all of us stopped walking as we just stared at the phone in fear. We waited while it rang once-twice-three times…the answering machine turned on and I listened to Lynn's voice.

"Hello you reached Doug and Lynn. We are unable to take your call but if you would leave your name and your number I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Harsh breathing was heard; just deep breaths, and sometimes I thought I could hear someone laughing in the background. And then a click was heard. All of us exchanged glances at each other as the phone rang again. James put his free arm around Brenda for protection. We waited until the answering machine again in apprehension. The answering machine clicked on again and we listened intensely.

"Oh Jesus, who is it?" Lynn's voice said.

"Bobby." My voice answer.

"Jesus Bobby, what do you want?"

"There is something going on around here."

"What, what do you mean?"

"theres like people living in those hills or something."

"Bobby this is a wasteland. No one lives in these hills."

"Beast is dead."

"What?"

"I found her and it looked like she was cut open. And I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare anyone. I didn't want to scare mom…and Dad…dad is not even back yet."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Lynn stay in the car and lock the door."

"We are not alone." Bobby said and then we heard laughing, deep laughing. I grabbed the phone off the handle.

"Where the fuck is Bobby you fucking asshole. What did you do with him?" The only line was silent for a while.

"Answer me you fuckers."

I just heard deep chuckles before hearing the other line go dead. Brenda looked at me in knowledge.

I hung up the pone throwing it across the living room as tears ran down my face. The phone rung again and we waited again feeling a sense of dread

"Do you want him to die alone?"

Brenda screamed out loud as we heard the click again and I tried to find the phone I had just thrown.

A minute later another message came on and we listened to it in horror.

"How dare you slept with my brother."

"Brenda, Brenda, put down the knife."

And another message…

"He took her body, she is gone."

"Brenda get the trailer ready. Brenda get the trailer ready."

And another…

"You know what they will say with your obsession with rattlesnakes?"

"Bobby."

"Bobby Carter!'

"Your right, that was wrong. I apologize to everybody here.

And another one…

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm thrilled."

"Yeah. This is a totally drag?"

"Yea, well, you know, I really don't care what they say. Next year, I am going to Cancun with my friends. Not going on any more of these little family trips."

"Well, we're not gonna have many more of them, you know…"

And then another one…

"I think that we should pray before you go. Come on, Brenda."

"I'm so happy no one is watching us!"

Brenda started crying even more and I was got determined. They where watching us that entire time? All that time they where watching us, listening to all our conversations.

"What are we going to do?" Brenda asked me.

I closed my eyes tightly looking away from them. "We have to go back".

"What?" Brenda screamed at me

"Are you fucking insane?" James asked me in dread.

"They have bobby." I said looking only at Brenda, "Do you want your brother to die by those fucking mutant freaks."

"Doug we have to think logical about this. We barely survived last time, how do you expect us to survive this time?" Brenda asked me breathing hard.

"Because this time we know what to expect, this time we can be ready for them. They have Bobby, Brenda. Please we have to help him." I pleaded with her.

"No, I'm not letting my girlfriend go back into that place again." James said suddenly.

"Shut up James. They have Bobby. I can't let him die." She said as she got up still holding Bobby's sweater close to her.

"Okay." Brenda said.

I frowned, "Back to the desert." I mumbled to myself as I looked at Katherine and frowned.

I closed my eyes holding a part of Lynn's robe close to me. I can't believe we are going back into that place again. We barely survived last time. I looked at Bobby's sweater with determination, I won't let him die. If there is even the smallest chance that we could save him it would be worth it. Oh god Bobby…I love you so much, please don't die on me…

I guess I really love him….

* * *

Finished chapter four-this chapter freaked me out while I wrote it. Probably because I had actually gotten really strange and scary phone calls before and had someone brake into my house once…luckily no one was home during that time. Back to the story it will get darker from this point forward so I'm warning you in advance. Also review, review, and review. I will really appreciate it. I don't get much I don't know if that means my story is bad or people are too lazy to hit the review button or whatever…so yeah. Just click the review button; I swear it is not going to bite you. Oh and please don't review about how bad my grammar is, trust me I know that my grammar is not perfect. The mutants might be a little OC but whatever. I got this idea after staying up one night watching horror movie after horror movie after horror movie. So yeah...the mutants might be OC. Also if anyone is wondering why Brenda seems to be less traumatized than Bobby she really isn't. She just is better at hiding her emotions than Bobby was. You will find that out later though. I don't know if you realized in the film that when Bobby was telling Lynn and Doug about Beauty he called her Beast instead of Beauty. 


End file.
